Vengeance
by Cybroid
Summary: Much has happened since Chaska's last adventure. Balto's pups have grown into adulthood, and relationships between the wolves and the humans have strengthened, but they still keep their distance from each other. However, many things will change, and some will fall, and someone will come back. And they have only got one thing on their mind. Vengeance.
1. Unexpected Question

**Here it is. The final Chapter of Chaska's story., and once again a collab with Drac0Tam3r Rod. Hope you enjoy, and feel welcome to review :)**

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon, casting shadows of the buildings over the streets of Nome. On the veranda of one house at the border of the city, a lone, dark brown canine rested. Though it was not peaceful. The canine lay on his side, his legs moving as if he was running, his mouth mouthing inaudible words. He woke with a start, screaming one word.

"NO!" The wolf-dog leapt to his feet, poised to strike. He looked around and saw he was no longer in the nightmare, and relaxed his muscles, laying back down on his stomach with his head to the ground. He sighed. Lately, he hadn't had much sleep, and it was getting to him. Even the smallest of sounds would make him jump. And that's just what happened when he heard a creak from his left. He jumped back into his striking position, lips pulled back from over his teeth, but his face was overcome with guilt as he saw the white husky before him, almost cowering from him with her black tail lowered at her back legs. "Kel, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, Chaska. I understand. Now how about you come inside and have a proper rest?" she proposed with a sweet tone. Her smile was inviting, drawing him in.

"Guess it couldn't hurt." He followed her into the living room of the house and laid down in front of the fireplace, the heat warming him from the cold outside, welcoming him. "Ahh. That's better" he murmured. Kel got close to him, laying against his side with her head next to his, her muzzle just touching the end of his. He rubbed his muzzle against hers as a sign of affection.

"Chaska? Can I ask a question?" Kel asked. Chaska stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"Sure." He went to licking the fur on her head clean as she asked it.

"Well, how would you feel about...pups?" Chaska froze at the word. He was completely unprepared for the question. His heart beat started to speed up, and he saw that Kel felt it as her eyes darted to his chest.

"P-pups?" She looked back at him and nodded. His heart rate picked up more. "I..um..."He tried to search for the right words, but her expecting face made it harder for him, as if she wanted him to say yes. He quickly thought up the perfect plan to get out of it. "Um...hey, is that someone at the door?" Her ears perked and she turned her head to the door.

"What are you talking about? I don't hear-" she stopped mid-sentence, staring at the empty space that Chaska laid before.

* * *

He had made it out of the house via the window, and was running away, for he feared what would happen if she caught him.

"Chaska! You get back here!" He cringed at the anger in her voice.

"Sorry Kel" he said to himself. "But I need some advice." He ran down the street, heading to the only one he knew who could help him. He arrived soon after at the abandoned trawler at the edge of the town. Slowly he climbed the ramp onto the deck of the beached boat, following the familiar scent of who he searched for. He found who he searched for at the rear of the boat, inside the roofed area. Under a small blanket, another canine like him, except for his grey fur, rested. He nudged him with his nose, and the other wolf-dog responded by mumbling something in his sleep. "Balto. I need some help." After several attempts to wake him, he finally pulled off the blanket, which was wrapped around the wolf-dog. Balto came tumbling out and woke in an unhappy mood.

"Why did you do that?" he asked in a tired voice.

"I need your help" Chaska confessed.

"Let me get some sleep" he said in response, rolling back over.

"Come on. Help a brother out" Chaska whined. Balto groaned and reluctantly sat up.

"Fine. But once we're done, I'm going back to sleep." Chaska rolled his eyes at his brother and walked out, waiting for Balto to follow. He stumbled out, his tired eyes barely open. Once out, he started stretching and yawning.

"Come on and hurry up, already. I don't have all day." Balto scowled at Chaska and stopped, then sat down before him. "Finally."

"This had better be good."

"It is. You see, Kel, she asked me a certain..question." Balto's look became more and more confused as he went on. "It's something I'm sure Jenna has asked you once. Now, I'm not sure how you reacted, but-"

"I think I see now. She asked you about wanting to make the relationship more." Chaska shook his head. "No. Well the only other thing is if you want pups." Chaska flinched at what he said, giving it away. "Wow. Not even I saw that coming. You didn't run, did you?" Chaska looked down in disappointment at himself. Balto's jaw fell open in disbelief. "I-I-I can't believe you would do that!" Chaska cringed at his brother's tone. "You should go back."

"But what do I say? To tell you the truth...I'm scared" he said with his head hung low. Balto's expression changed to sympathetic.

"Oh. Is that why you're here?" He nodded slowly. "Well, my advice is tell her the truth. If you aren't ready, tell her. Unless it isn't about that."

"It's not. It's just, what if one of them is like me. They would be treated as an outcast. And I don't want that." Balto understood what he meant.

"Chaska. Remember Aleu?" Chaska nodded again. She was Balto's daughter, and was more wolf than dog. "Well, when I saw her, I was also afraid for her. But she proved to me that I shouldn't. Her difference gave her the chance to be a pack leader. And I'm happy for her. All they need is a little push. If it does happen, I'll be there to help." Balto rested a paw to his brother's shoulder. "And don't ever forget that." Chaska let off a smile and did the same with his paw.

"Thank you." Chaska started down the ramp, and headed back to the town. "I'll remember your advice!" he called back.

* * *

Kel stood at the window, watching for Chaska to return. She felt excitement and relief as she saw him coming down the street, the sun creating a silhouette of him. She ran out of the house and embraced him.

"Oh Chaska! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked so soon. I-" Chaska stopped her mid-sentence by putting a paw to her mouth.

"It's fine. I had a talk with Balto, and I have made up my mind."

"And what is your decision?" He smiled and closed the distance.

"Yes." Kel was ecstatic, couldn't hold in her joy. She began jumping around, shouting out in glee. Chaska just smiled, waiting for her to calm down.

"Oh, thank you Chaska!" she cried, nuzzling against him. "You never let me down."

"And I never will." They both smiled in their sleep, enjoying the other's company. For the rest of the day, Chaska had a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. For now, goodbye, and don't forget to review :)**


	2. Kara's News

In an alley elsewhere in Nome, two canines slept beneath some tattered blankets. The sun shone brightly in the sky, waking one of the canines. "Damn sun." Agro grumbled as he looked at the dog to his right. He smiled as he watched her eyes open slowly. "Sleep well?" he asked Kara, nuzzling the side of her face and licking the top of her head. "Yeah. *yawn* What about you?" she asked groggily. Agro smiled, "I woke up with you next to me. That's better than sleep." Kara nuzzled his neck, "Aaww. When did you get so sweet?" she teased before standing up and stretching.

Kara walked over to a small red bowl filled with water and lapped lightly from it. She turned back to see Agro with his eyes closed and giggled. "Already back to sleep?" she asked before licking his face. Agro grumbled, "I'm not sleep. Just resting my eyes." Kara giggled at his comment and turned to the loose fence separating the alley from the Main Street. "I'm going into town. Need something?" she asked. Agro opened one of his eyes, "Yeah. You could come back soon so we can cuddle. Oh, and bring back some food." he answered. Kara rolled her eyes, "Sure thing." she said before walking out of the alley through the loose board.

She looked out at the busy street, filled with passing humans and dogs, and took a deep breath of fresh air. Nome had once again gone back to being the calm, quiet village it had always been since Cronus was sent away. The humans have once again rebuilt a more peaceful relationship with the surrounding wolves, conflicts between the two being almost nonexistent. As Kara walked down the sidewalk she looked around and saw many familiar faces. Sled dogs, humans, and even a few long time friends she'd made since she was a pup.

She stopped where she was and looked at a small patch of ice next to her and stared down at her reflection. "How am I gonna tell him?" she asked her self as she examined her body, her black fur shimmering in the sunlight, and her normally slender frame slightly less slender. "Tell who what?" asked a high pitched voice from behind her. Kara jumped slightly at the sudden interruption and turned to see Katie and Jade standing side by side behind her. She feigned a laugh, "No one. Just thinking out loud." she said dismissively. Katie shrugged it off, "Well me and Jade are heading to the warehouse. Wanna come with?" she asked. Kara looked back at her reflection before turning back to the small husky, "Sorry. I gotta go handle something for Agro." Katie's eyes became downcast slightly, "Oh, well, maybe next time." she said before walking off.

Kara let out a sigh of relief before looking back at the reflection in the ice. "What about what dad'll think?" she asked herself before heading off to the butcher shop to get some breakfast for herself and Agro.

Kara walked down the street and took several turns before reaching a house she recognized as her own. 'Well, here goes nothing.' she thought as she stepped through the dog door. Inside she could see the spacious living room, decorated with a large brown couch in the center and a large round rug with a swirled green design in front of it. To the far side of the room was an archway leading to the kitchen. Behind the couch was a staircase leading up to the living quarters, three rooms designated for the adults, Thomas Jane and his wife Alexia, the child, Cody, and the dogs of the house, Pan, Kara's mother, Brutus, her father, Kel, her older sister, and May, her younger sister.

Kara took a deep breath before heading up the stairs. 'I'm sure he'll understand. He won't freak out too much, right?' she thought nervously to herself as she moved up the steps. When she got to the top she turned right, going down the hall to the room designated to the dogs. The door was closed but left cracked so the dogs could easily push their way inside. When she entered the room she spotted her father sleeping on a large rug, similar to the one in the living room except larger. Kara took a deep breath before moving forward and nudging her father to wake him up. "Dad. I need to talk to you."she whispered, "It's really important." Her father groaned before opening his eyes lazily. "Yes?" he grumbled. "You'll need to be fully awake dad. It's really important." Kara said, her father getting up and stretching. "Mornin' Kara. How are things?" he yawned in a tired voice.

Kara looked off, "Um...things are good. What about you?" Brutus cocked an eyebrow, "I'm fine. You said you need to talk to me about something important?" Kara opened her mouth but closed it, her words lost. She took a moment to think, "You know that Agro and I are really close, right?" she asked, her voice trembling. Brutus sat on his haunches, "Yes. What about it?" Kara swallowed hard, "What if I told you that we want to take our relationship further?" Brutus became even more confused, "What's this about?" he asked, getting straight to the point. Kara became anxious, only wanting to get the conversation over with. "Dad. I uuumm...I'm-" she stammered before being interrupted by the door flinging open.

"Dad! I have wonderful news!" Kel shouted, bursting into the room and interrupting her sister. Brutus redirected his attention to his eldest daughter, "What kind of news?" he asked, his curiosity reaching it's peak. Kel bounced with joy, "I spoke to Chaska this morning and he said 'yes'!" she squealed. "Yes to what?" Kara asked. Brutus laughed heartily at the news, "She's saying that I'm gonna be a grandfather. She spoke to me and said that she wanted to start a family with Chaska. Sounds like he agreed." Kara looked off, not knowing what to say about the news of her being an aunt soon. "Now, what is it you were saying?" Brutus asked, Kara looking back up at him. "Oh. Uuhh...I was going to say...that...Agro and I wanted to be mates." she said with a nervous smile, "He wanted your blessing and all but I guess he was a little intimidated to ask you, so here I am." Brutus smiled brightly, "Of course!" he chuckled deeply and got closer to his daughters, "This is already a great day. Wonderful news from my oldest daughters, nothing could ruin this!" he said pulling them into a tight hug. Kara only felt a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach, frustrated at herself that she couldn't bring herself to tell her father the real news.

* * *

In another part of town ,Chaska made his way through the town, on his way back home with the sausages he dragged along behind him, only letting the end touch the ground so the rest would be edible. At least for Kel. He was still fussy around eating meat, but he occasionally ate some in small portions. He passed several humans who would stop him and give him a nice pat on the back or head. Just like any other day. Little did he know that something was going to ruin this day for him.

"Chas." He stopped in front of an alley, cocking his head and a brow as he listened to a hushed voice calling him from within. Curious, though alert, he entered, poised to strike at anything that dared to attack him. When he saw something move in the darkness, he barred his teeth and his fur stood on end. The dark shape paused, then continued towards him. Out from the darkness, a rather large light grey wolf appeared. Chaska cracked a smile and approached the wolf, who smiled back. "It's been a while" the wolf said.

"Indeed it has, Koza." They greeted each other by putting a paw to the others shoulder, then dropping it. It was a thing they had done since they were pups. Even though he was very glad his old friend was here, he knew it was still dangerous. For not all the humans were still kind to wolves, and it was the same with the dogs of Nome. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Koza looked at his paws, his ears dropped down against his head. Whatever it was, it was bad news.

"Chaska...last night..we found Takoda...dead." The last word struck Chaska the hardest. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. Takoda was almost like an uncle to him, and was the carer of the wounded and ill in Koza's pack.

"H-how?" he finally uttered, but it was still quiet.

"We do not know. There are no sign of injuries or illness, and he shouldn't be too old. Even the old alpha's mate lasted longer than him. Remember her?" Chaska nodded. Zina, the mate to the old alpha, had lived for at least 16 years, and Takoda would have been 12 years in a month. Chaska sat down to stop himself from collapsing. The last time he felt this sad...he shook the thought from his head. "I'm sorry. It feels just like last time, when Nina-" he quickly stopped himself, but it was too late. Chaska had already heard the name, and the thought of his step-mother came back. It wasn't long after that he was standing in that same forest, facing that same hunter after he had fired that shot. The thoughts he had that day played through his mind again.

_"Kill. Kill! KILL!" _The words screamed louder and louder, and what did he do that day? He spared the hunter. But not this time. This time, he sank his teeth into the hunter's throat. Everything in him that was against it diminished, and he felt like a new wolf. He had tasted blood, and he wanted more.

Koza watched his friend attack thin air. It took all his will and all his strength to move himself at him, knocking himself into his side hard. Chaska went sliding away. He took his time to stand again, panting. But it was not from the air being knocked out of him. It was from what he had just done. The whole time in that one moment, it had felt real. But it wasn't. It took all of his will power to push the memory back, the taste of the human's blood. He had never tasted human's blood, and if it was anything like it was in that illusion, he never wanted to.

"Are you all right?" Koza asked. Chaska remained silent, his heart racing and eyes wide with what looked like fear. His tail stayed tilted up as it was in the illusion. "Chaska?" Chaska's eyes met Koza's, and his breathing slowed as his tail lowered.

"Thanks. I needed that" he groaned.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Koza asked again, a worried look crossing his face. Chaska could see how worried he was from how his tail was between his legs. Chaska weakly nodded, giving his head a shake to rid himself of the dizziness. But all it did was make it worse.

"Maybe..not." He collapsed to his right, Koza barely making it to catch him. Koza grunted, as he was having trouble holding the now unconscious half-wolf up.

"Wow. What have you been eating?" he grunted. Chaska mumbled something inaudible. Koza slowly lowered Chaska the ground and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, carefully pulling him out of the town, with the sausages wrapped around Chaska. "Let's get you home."


	3. Returned

All he could see was the darkness that surrounded him. His head was pounding. He could feel something pulling him along, the ground beneath him feeling soft like snow. He forced his eyes open, but not all the way. The pain was too much for that, and he knew he would black out soon. He found himself being dragged on his side. He couldn't see who it was, but he could smell them.

"K..Koza..." Chaska heard the wolf say something, but he couldn't make it out. He watched as the scene passed by his eyes in a blur. It wasn't long before he blacked out again.

* * *

On her way back to her owner's home, Kel smelt something unusual coming from outside of the town. But at the same time, it was familiar. Unsure of what to make of it, she cautiously made her way around a building to find it's source.

A wolf was dragging something along behind it. She was about to take action until the wolf stopped and turned, slowly dropping what it dragged along. She froze, overcome with surprise.

"Koza. What are you doing here?" she asked the grey wolf.

"I came looking for him" he answered, motioning towards the other form, who Kel soon realized was a very familiar half-breed.

"Chaska!" Kel rushed to his side, checking over him. "Chaska?" She nudged him, hoping for response. But she got nothing. She began to get teary, and looked at Koza with accusing eyes. "What happened?"

"He's just unconscious. Had a little episode. I was bringing him to you, but not through the town. Wouldn't want to cause another hunt." Koza picked him up by the scruff again and continued on with Kel following close behind them. She directed Koza to the back of her home, and Koza placed Chaska at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the rear porch. "Make sure he's okay. I'm leaving him in your care." He heard someone coming from inside the house, and darted away without another word. Right after he left, Kel's owner opened the door. As soon as the human saw the body of Chaska laying on the ground, she was already racing down the steps.

"Oh no. We'd better get him out of the cold." She gently picked up the canine's limp body and carried him inside, Kel at her side with worried eyes watching him the whole time.

* * *

The first Chaska felt was the warmth of something nearby radiating his cold, unconscious body. It took him some time to notice that there were two sources. The first he thought was the fireplace, based on the crackling sound of fire and the smell of smoke. The other was coming from a mass of fur curled up against his side. He peeked through his eye lids to see a white husky, sleeping soundly next to him. Her black tail curled around, almost reaching his fore paw. Her face was close to his, her nose just touching his. It took some time, but he soon remembered who the female dog was.

"Hey Kel" he whispered in a hoarse tone. He didn't understand why it sounded like that, but he would worry about that later. Her eyes slowly opened, and a smile grew along her muzzle.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head. Have a nice rest?" He shrugged. He wasn't even sure when or why he was asleep. It was as if he had forgotten everything between now and meeting Koza. _"Koza." _The name rang in his head. He lifted his head from the ground and surveyed the room, only to find no sign of him. He looked back to Kel, who looked a little worried for him. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"I..I remember Koza. Where is he?" She opened her mouth to answer, but another voice filled the air.

"Kel! I'm home!" The woman, Kel's owner, stopped at the opening into the living room, holding a bag of things she had bought while she was out. She stared at Chaska, who stared back. She smiled and walked over to him. "Hey boy. Good to see you're doing well." She knelt down in front of him and rubbed his head between his ears. Chaska's expression went calm, but at the same time, he was confused. She knew he liked it. It put his mind at ease, and he felt his worries disappear. The woman did the same to Kel before going into the kitchen with her bag of groceries. _"What did she mean by 'doing well'? Did something happen?"_ He searched through his memories, but couldn't find anything. Though while looking back, he did remember a discussion with Koza. He then knew what he needed to do.

"I need to head off quickly. I'll be back soon." He and Kel nuzzled each other before he left. She watched him leave, feeling lonely once more.

He took his time through the town, but once he was on the outskirts, he went into a full sprint towards Koza's pack. It was a fair distance away, in a small mountain. To get there, Chaska had to go through a forest and across a frozen tundra. At the base of the mountain was the path the pack used to get to the entrance, hidden by a large bush. He was about to step through, but someone else beat him to it. First, a grey muzzle poked through, then the rest of the small, light grey wolf followed.

"Chaska. It's been a while. And I see you haven't been laying off the doggy treats" the wolf jeered.

"Nikan. As small as always" he shot back. They glared at each other for a moment, then broke into a small fight. In the end, the small wolf had pinned Chaska to the ground. He leaned in, grinning at Chaska. Then, they broke into a burst of laughter. Nikan stepped off from Chaska.

"That's one more to the score board. I thought I told you to train more." Chaska rolled his eyes and greeted his friend the same way he did with Koza. "My brother said you would be coming soon. Let's go get him." Nikan led on up the path, and Chaska trailed closely behind. Nikan howled a message to the pack, and once at the entrance, two wolves were waiting at the entrance. One he knew, but the other was completely knew, as was his scent. He felt that it was strange, because he knew every wolf in the pack. As soon as they were past, Chaska couldn't hold back his curiosity much longer.

"Nikan. Who was that wolf back there? I've never seen him before, and he smells different." Nikan showed off an awkward look.

"It happened yesterday, just before Koza returned. Some other pack arrived, and we were all quite surprised. I think you will be too." Chaska felt more uneasy, and felt the urge to run ahead to see what he meant. But he stayed by Nikan's side. Just before the main chamber, Chaska could hear two voices. One was Koza's, and he sounded a bit happy. The other was a voice that was similar to one he had heard before. A female, and by the sounds of it, a young one. Nikan stopped at the entrance and motioned Chaska forward. Chaska slowly went through the large crowd of wolves, half recognized and half new. Once at the front, he saw Koza sitting with Dakota at his side on the higher ground. Across from him, a female sat with a male next to her. The female had a light grey fur coat and a slender form. The male had slate grey coat a slightly more bulky form.

"Finally. Up here" he beckoned. Chaska, still uneasy and watching the other two wolves with caution, he sat between Dakota and Koza. "Chaska, I'd like you to meet the alpha of a pack that has come here, and we have happily accepted them. Aleu." The female wolf stood proud and took a step forward. Chaska looked her over, and after a small moment, it all came back to him.

"Aleu?" The she-wolf smiled, and suddenly barged into him, squeezing him tight with her forelegs around his neck.

"It's been so long, Uncle Chas!" she cried. He missed that name, and missed her also. Aleu was Balto's daughter. One day, Aleu disappeared, and Balto went to find her. When he returned without her, he told Chaska the story. That was over a year ago. Now, here she was again, and she looked much different. She stood taller, and looked much more stronger. Chaska's eyes froze on her right ear, where it looked as if a bit was missing. She followed his gaze and answered the question in his head. "Got it in a fight. You should have seen the other guy."

"Yeah. He looked pretty bad" the other wolf added, stepping forward to her side again.

"And who are you?" Chaska asked, eyeing the slate wolf carefully and taking an intimidating step forward. He stood tall, looking down at the other wolf. The other wolf stood his ground, but still had to look up to see eye to eye to Chaska.

"I am Koa. Male alpha of our pack, and mate to Aleu." Chaska looked at Aleu with wide eyes, mouth agape. She averted his gaze, smiling shyly.

"Well. I guess it was only a matter of time. But now I wonder, what would Balto think of you?" Aleu shuddered. She hadn't forgotten about him, nor her mother, and knew she was in for a long talk. Chaska noticed it and gave her a comforting look. "Don't worry. I'll vouch for him. He seems nice enough." Aleu's expression filled with relief, and she smiled back. She nuzzled the side of her head against his to show her thanks.

"Thanks, Uncle Chaska."

"No problem. Now let's go get your dad." He led the way out, with Aleu and Koa following. "Don't worry about your pack. They're safe with Koza's."


	4. Mourning

The trio of wolves traveled through the woods, on their way to Nome. Aleu trailed behind, stopping every now and then to see how some things had changed over time while Koa stuck with Chaska further along the snowy trail. Chaska stopped by a dead tree, and checked the marking on it. "We're on track. We should arrive at the town soon." He moved on, but Aleu kept on looking at the marking. "After all these years, they are still here" she murmured. Chaska looked back and slowed the pace, waiting for her to catch up. Koa felt awkward with the silence that surrounded them, and decided to make conversation. Chaska noticed him come up to his side, but kept his eyes and head forward.

"So, this 'Balto'.. Aleu's only ever mentioned him a few times, along with a few others of the pack. Who is he to Aleu? Is he a friend, or a brother, or-"

"Her father" Chaska cut in. "Oh." There was a long pause before he continued. "What's he like?" Koa asked. Chaska was about to answer, but then he thought of a more fun way to describe him. "Have you ever seen him?" Koa shook his head. Chaska smirked, but made sure Koa couldn't see. "Well, he's quite big, and menacing. And his teeth, they could tear through almost anything" he lied, but the look on Koa's face was worth it. He could see a tinge of fear in his eyes, and he heard a quiet whimper. "And don't even get me started on the claws. Once, I saw him cut a tree down with them." Koa rolled his eyes, and Chaska knew he was going too far.

"Okay, now that's hard to believe" he said, but he was fooling no one. Still, his had hints of fear on his face. "Oh no it isn't. It was a bit thin, but still hard. And his eyes..." Chaska stared hard with wide eyes. "..will stare into your soul." Chaska's head kept on moving closer and closer, then Aleu had to ruin it for him. "Uncle! Stop scaring him!" Koa looked at her, then back at the now laughing wolf-dog and scowled at him, but then broke into a light smile. He was quite impressed by how the older wolf at fooled him.

"You almost had me there. But I think I'll ask Aleu about him." The two went ahead, leaving Chaska behind to recover from his laughter. He soon did, and stood up from the ground. He was about to continue on, then recalled that he had to do something. Something to do with Koza. He must have blanked out, because when he looked ahead, Aleu and Koa were giving him worried looks. "Are you alright?" Koa asked.

"You two go on ahead. Aleu, take Koa to the boat. I'm sure Boris can help you there." Aleu squealed and started to bound around at hearing his name. "Uncle Boris!? He's still here? I can't wait to see him again! Come on Koa! You have to meet him!" She raced ahead, leaving Koa to chase after her, running past his limit. Chaska chuckled lightly to himself, and turned away from the two, bounding back at a slow pace.

* * *

He arrived moments later, and found Koza alone at the entrance. It was the perfect time and place to discuss some things in private. Koza gazed up into the sky, feeling the cool wind blow against his fur. Chaska sat by his side, watching over the landscape before them. "You're back early" he declared. From the corner of his eye, he saw that he came alone. "Where is Aleu and Koa? Did they get to the town safely?" Chaska nodded, putting Koza's worries to rest. "So they are safe?"

"I sent them to Boris." Koza looked at him, a quizzical look upon his face. "You did not go all the way? Why didn't you?" Chaska met his gaze with his own. "To pay my respects." Koza saw this as the time and went back into the mountain. He and Chaska met up in the den where Takoda lay in the center, below a small hole in the ceiling that the light of the sun came through, and called to the rest of the pack. Both Koza's and Aleu's pack came, and all at once, they let out a sorrowful howl that could be heard for miles. This went on for almost a minute, with some of them pausing to take a breath before continuing. Just as they began, they lowered all their heads in one slow motion as one.

They left one after another, saying one final prayer to their fellow packmate as they did. Even Aleu's pack, who knew nothing of the wolf, paid their respects. Chaska and Koza were the last of the wolves to be inside. Koza waited at the entrance for his friend as he paid his final respects. "I am sorry, Takoda. You were a good friend to my parents, and cared for the sick and injured.' He paused, casting a glance over at Koza. "I should have come to see you. Your death...no one saw it coming."

"He will be missed" Koza added. To give his final farewell, he sat back and tipped his head back, then let out another howl. Koza tipped his forward with a sorrowed look.

Once he had finished, Chaska stood back up on all fours and made his way out. "Koza. I need to talk to you. In private." Koza nodded and led him to his den after making sure it was clear. "Now, friend. What is it you need?" Koza asked, sitting in the center of the den. Chaska sat across from him.

"How did he die?" he queried. "We do not know. It was not from any illness or injury. It's as if he just died in his sleep from nothing. I'm certain it wasn't age. The day before, he was perfectly fine. No signs of sickness, and no injuries whatsoever, so it wasn't infection." Chaska thought over it. He couldn't figure it out. "There's something else, isn't there? Something that is troubling you, and it isn't Takoda's death, is it?" Chaska lightly shook his head. "You can tell me."

"I was getting to it." Chaska sighed, then began. "A week ago, I had a weird dream. I was in the forest not far from here, and I was following a voice that called for me. It was a soft, calm voice. I knew I was getting closer, because it was getting louder. But as I got closer, it started to sound panicked. I went faster and faster until I reached the tundra, and I saw two wolves. A white one on the ground, and a black one standing over it. I couldn't see the black one's face, but I could see the white one's. It's eyes stared into mine, and then the black one struck it's neck. I..I couldn't move. Then, I would wake up. Since then, I've been having the same dream over and over." Koza thought over it. It was odd for some to have the same dream over and over, and most of the time, it was a vision. But Chaska wasn't done yet. "But there's more. Last night, I had the same dream. But this time, it was different. It didn't end where the others did. It ended after the white wolf was dead. But what I wanted to talk to you about...was who I saw."

"Who? Who did you see?" Koza asked. There was a long moment of silence as Chaska mustered the courage to speak his name. The one who had tormented him for most of his life. The one he thought to be dead. The traitor. The one word that instilled fear into all who knew who it belonged to. "Akiak." Koza felt two things at hearing that dreadful name. Fear and rage. A low growl came from deep within him, and his eyes narrowed. "That wolf died because of his greed" he spat, baring his teeth as if the very traitor was there before him. "He would never come back, even if he survived. But no one could survive a fall like that. You know it, and I know it."

"I know. But I just feel that something is coming. Something big."

"Well, we might not know who's back. But I know someone who does. We'll meet up back at the human settlement. Wait for me there." Chaska nodded and trotted out of the den. Once he was out of the mountain, he made his way back to the town.

* * *

Chaska followed Koza through backstreets and alleyways to avoid being detected. Koza, being an outsider, would draw a lot of unwanted attention if he walked out in the open. "How much further?" Chaska asked, anxious for answers. "We're almost there. I have his scent." Koza said. After a few more turns down through the alleys the wolves came across a shaking trash can as well as a muffled voice coming from within it.

"I swear it was right here..." the voice said in a thick Russian accent. Koza knocked on the can with his paw, "Dmitri. Come out I need to speak with you." he called. A second later the head of a Snow Fox popped out of the rubbish, his fur a dingy snow white from rummaging through the trash. "Koza! My favorite wolf! What can I do you for friend?" he asked, jumping out of the bin. He was about the same size as Rei in height and even had the same fur color. The only thing distinguishing the two from each other were the size of Dmitri's ear and black markings on his muzzle, the kind usually seen on foxes. He looked over at Chaska, "Who's this?" he asked suspiciously. "Just a friend of mine. His name is Chaska and he needs your help."

The fox looked Chaska up and down, inspecting him to see if he looked trustworthy. After a moment his face lit up with a bright grin. "Okay. So what can I do you for friend? I have lots of product. Many things you like." he said as he walked over to an old rusted wagon covered by a sheet. Dmitri removed the sheet to reveal what looked to be a pile trash, old trinkets, and generally unless items. Chaska looked over at Koza worriedly, Koza only giving him a shrug and a wry smile. "Dmitri has everything you like, eh? I have..." he stopped so he could search through the pile, picking up an old chewed up bone, "New bone. Need something to chew?" he asked. Chaska slowly shook his head, "Not quite. I was wondering if..." he said before being cut off. "You don't like? Is okay. I have squeak toy." he held up a dented ball and squeezed it, the ball made a hoarse wheezing sound. Dmitri smiled nervously, "How'd that get in there? Heheh, I meant to throw that out." he said before going back in the pile.

"Actually I wanted..." Chaska was interrupted again by the fast-talking vulpine, "Don't worry. Dmitri has just the thing for you." he said pulling out a tattered old collar, the name tag rusted with the name 'Jewel' engraved in it. He walked forward and put the collar on Chaska, forcing his head through the tiny opening. Chaska looked down at his neck at the collar with a confused face. He looked over to see Koza chuckling at the sight of half-wolf wearing the faded pink collar, "That's a nice color on you. Really brings out your eyes." he teased. "Don't listen to him. You look marvelous. Now you're sure to get all she-wolves." he exaggerated, "Now, what do you have to trade?" the fox asked holding out a paw. Chaska gave him a confused look, "Trade?" Dmitri gave him an agitated look, "Yes trade. This is business not charity. I cannot give you collar for free. Therefore, you must trade. Now, what do you have?" he asked again.

Koza stepped in, "Look Dmitri, thanks for the offer and all but we're not here for the collar or anything else like that." Dmitri turned his back and sat on his haunches, "Well you waste my time. Go away. Come back when you want to make deal." he said, shooing them away. "We need something else from you Dmitri. Something we're willing to trade for." Koza said. Convinced the fox looked over his shoulder, perking one of his ears up, "I'm listening..."

"We are willing to trade for information." The fox turned all the way around and went back to his original position before them, intrigued by his offer. "What are you willing to trade?" he asked, raising a brow. "Quarter of a caribou. That should keep you fed for a while." The fox took it into consideration, rubbing his chin a paw. "You have my full attention. What kind of information would it be?"

"We need you to spy on the exiled wolves." Dmitri seemed to be stunned, then when he recovered, he shook his head. "No! Never, will I do that! Get one of your lackey wolves to do it, but keep me out of it! I want nothing to do with them!" He pushed himself against Koza, ignoring Chaska, who was still struggling with the collar around his neck. "We'll give you a full caribou!" Koza finally said. Chaska stopped trying to get the collar off, looking dumbfounded at the wolf, as was the fox, for he knew that if this was their offer, then they must have been pretty desperate. He moved away from Koza, letting him back into the alley. "Are you sure? That's is big amount, and a big risk for your pack, with so many to feed." Koza nodded, sincerity all over his expression. "I'm sure. Will you do it?" he asked. The fox turned away from and started to go back to the trash can. But before going in, he looked back over his shoulder.

"Come to my humble abode in two days. And be sure to have your side of bargain with you, or mine may just slip my mind."


	5. Family Gathering

**Hello everyone, again. Just a quick heads-up, I'm Balto's kids are in this chapter. I got their names form the Balto wiki. Enjoy, and see you next time :)**

* * *

Chaska led Koza through the town, towards the outskirts where he would be safe from any unfriendly citizens. They used the dark alleys to hide from sight, but Chaska wasn't worried about being seen. He was worried about Koza being seen. Even though, since that event with the human hunters, the town of Nome was friendly towards them, a wolf being seen in the town would cause an uproar.

"How did you know of a fox living here, and I didn't" he asked. Koza looked over at him. "He's been a useful source of information ever since Akiak" he began. "I found him in our territory once, and when I asked him what he was doing, he said he was looking for food. I gave him some food, and a place to rest. He thanked us for our hospitality, and said if we ever needed anything, we should visit him. But, when I did, I never expected him to be, you know."

"Humans call people like that a trader. They take what they want, but always for something in exchange. Though you can't always trust them, especially when it's a fox." Chaska rebuked. Koza partly agreed with him, but it had helped them in many ways. "I know, but he has helped us a lot since then. He keeps an eye on the humans activities for us, so we know when it's safe to come close to the town, and in return, we give him food." Chaska sighed, knowing he was right. It was still dangerous for wolves being in the town. Of course, there were a few exceptions. And one of them had just popped up in front of Chaska as he was deep in thought.

"Hey Chaska!" the little wolf shouted. Chaska cried out in surprise, and started going full reverse into Koza. He soon ended up sitting on his head, and when he noticed this, he quickly sat up. "Sorry" he said sheepishly, holding back a grin. Looking back at the little wolf,he saw it was one of his friends, Rei. Rei wasn't a wolf, but a half-wolf, like him. But he was more wolf than husky, like Aleu. The only difference he had compared to other wolves was his size. Like Nikan, he was a runt, and very small for his size. His snow white fur coat blended in with the snow-covered ground, except for the distinct oval grey spot his back. His hazel eyes were full of joy, like they normally were these days. A few years back, when Chaska first came here, he jumped at almost every sound, and always depended on his adopted older brother, Agro, to protect him. "Rei. Please, don't do that again."

"I'd prefer that as well, especially when I'm behind the one you are scaring" Koza grumbled, steadying himself on three of his paws, using the fourth to brush the snow from his face. "Sorry" he said, his cheeks becoming a light shade of red. "I'm just in such a good mood. And also, I heard the good news from Kel! Glad you finally decided!" Koza cast a confused look over at his friend.

"News? You didn't tell em anything about good news" he said, eyeing Chaska closely. "Must have forgot, with all the stuff back at the pack. I must have just got caught up in the moment, seeing Aleu back-" Chaska was interrupted by the even more excited wolf-dog, his waving tail becoming a blur. "Aleu?! She's back? When? Where is she?" Rei's questions came flying out faster than he's ever talked before.

"Rei, calm down and take a breath! She went to see her father." Rei shook his head. "No, she couldn't have, or I would have seen her. I was just talking to Balto before I ran into you." Chaska felt panic building up inside of him. "We need to get to Boris. That was where I told her to go. Come on!" They quickened their pace down the alleys, and they were soon out of the town, heading for where Boris resided.

They later stopped at the side of an old trawler, tilted on it's side. They used a ramp that was propped up against the edge, leading up onto the deck. The deck was clear, but Chaska's ears twitched when several voices reached them. Chaska slowly made his way to the back of the beached ship, where the cabin was, and where Boris slept, unless he was with his girlfriend, Stella. Koza and Rei stuck behind him, and all three peeked there heads around the corner. They all sighed in relief, seeing Aleu was still there. Next to here was Koa, laying down with his head on his paws. He looked very tired. Aleu, who looked the total opposite of tired, was talking non-stop to two gooses. One was a male snow goose, and the other was a female. The male smiled when he saw them, and excused himself, then waddled to them.

"Outside" he said. They followed him outside, and once they were, he fell back against the wall outside the door. "Thank you for coming! She has been talking without stop!" Boris complained. "I mean, yes, I am excited she has come, but my ears need some rest!" Chaska chuckled, shaking his head. "You know how she is, Boris. I'm guessing Balto doesn't know she's here yet?"

"Sadly, no. She would let me or Stella leave, and Stella wanted me to stay. I feel sorry for the wolf. He fell asleep halfway through. I had to keep myself from blinking, or I would be sleeping!" Chaska could see he was right. Once they were outside, Boris' eyelids had already started to droop. "You don't have to worry now, Boris. Go bring Balto here, but don't tell him why. I want to see the look of surprise on his face." Boris gave a wink and lifted off into the sky, dipping down a few times. "And tell them to wait for their kids!" Chaska called after him.

Once he was sure the goose would be fine getting to Balto, he turned back to the entrance. "Rei, can you go get Aleu's brothers and sisters? Me and Koza will stay here." Rei pouted his lips, looking at the ground. "But I wanted to see Aleu." Chaska rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath. "Okay, fine. Koza, stay with him. I can't risk you being seen in the town. I'll be back soon." Rei jumped up and yipped, bounding around on the deck. "Sometimes, I think you are still a child, Rei." Rei stood in place and only smiled back, taking it as a compliment. Chaska smiled back for a second, then slowly walked down the ramp, trying not to fall off the thin plank of wood.

His first stop was to be Kodi. Around this time, he should be getting back from a mail run. And just as he had suspected, he arrived at the post office as a sled came in, being pulled by a team of huskies, and in front was the familiar dark red and white husky. Chaska sat on his haunches by the office door, waiting for his nephew. The husky followed his owner into the office, only just noticing Chaska, then greeted him when he came out.

"Hey, Uncle. Had a long day?" he asked. "Yeah, and it is nowhere near over yet. Still lots to do. So, anything fun happen this time?" Kodi shrugged, implying to Chaska that there wasn't much. "Are you sure? Because as far as I can remember, you always had some new story to tell me and your father. And you can share that story with someone who you haven't seen in a long time." Kodi raised an eyebrow, his ears sticking up. "Really. And who might that 'someone' be?" he queried.

"You'll see soon enough. I might need help getting your brothers and sisters. I'll get Saba and Yukon. You get Nunivat and Dingo." Kodi shot him a confused look. "What about my parents? It sounds like they should be coming to."

"They are. Boris is already on his way to them. Don't worry, we'll meet them there. Now get those fast legs of yours moving." Kodi nodded before shooting off. "That boy was born to be a runner" Chaska muttered to himself, then left the office himself, leaving a confused sled team. "Hey. Where did Kodi go?" one of them asked. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and went on with their days.

His next stop was Saba. Saba was one of Balto and Jenna's daughters, besides Aleu and Nunivat. He went up the steps to the front door, and with his fore paw, he scratched at it. At first, there was nothing. Then, there was the sound of movement inside. The door soon opened, and Chaska looked up to see the face of Saba's owner. She knew who Chaska was, but only thought he was a good friend to Saba, unlike all the other owners of the other children.

"Oh. Hello. I'll go get her." He waited another moment, and the young husky appeared in the doorway. To Chaska, she was the spitting image of her mother. Her face, paws and under her body was white fur, while the rest was red, and her brown eyes were much like her mother's. "Hello, Uncle" she greeted cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"Just came by to tell you that someone has come to say hello. But before we go, we need to get Dingo." Saba went right by him, ready to go before he was. He trailed behind the eager husky. "So who is this visitor of ours? Have we met before? What are they like? Is it a girl, or a boy? How old are they? Do you-" Chaska faked a cough, grabbing her attention, then gave an intimidating look. "Right. Sorry." He rolled his eyes, and before they knew it, they were standing at the front of their next destination. "I'll go get him." She left Chaska's sight, going through the small door at the bottom of the taller door. Chaska sat there, his tail lightly thumping the ground behind him and his paw tapping the snow with the same rhythm. About half a minute later, Saba returned, followed by her brother, Dingo. His fur coat was more of a light brown-red color, and his eyes were blue.

"Uncle Chaska. What a surprise" sneered lightly, trying to be friendly to his uncle. Of all the pups, Dingo was his least favorite. Even though he didn't have favorites, Dingo's cockiness and rudeness made him low on Chaska's scale. And he knew that Dingo felt the same way about him, just as he did with his brother in their rivalry, as they were both lead sled dogs. "Let's go. There's someone who wants to meet you." Dingo raised a curious eye. "Would they happen to be beautiful? Stunning? Gorgeous?"

"If that's what you think, then yes" Chaska said back, trying to hide his grin, because of the fact that Dingo had just unknowingly complimented his own sister in a flirty way. _"I am definitely telling her what you said" _he thought to himself, imagining the look on his face. He started to go faster, trotting ahead of the others. "We'd better hurry, if you want to beat the others." Just like that, Dingo shot ahead, flicking snow up onto his uncle and sister.

"Dingo!" Saba called after him, chasing him down. Chaska chuckled to himself, then ran to catch up with them.


	6. Reunion

**Here's the next chapter, readers. Hope you enjoy, and if you have any tips, ideas or advice that could help this story, feel free to share :)**

* * *

Saba chased after her brother, shouting at him so he would slow down. But he only increased in speed, going further and further. Her uncle was somewhere behind her, and she couldn't smell any others of her family nearby. She was just as curious as Dingo, probably more, but she wasn't as fast as him. She didn't want him there before here, so she resorted to another way. She took a turn to the right, going into the alley. She stopped herself, because she knew how dangerous it was for dogs like her down those dark paths. But curiosity got the best of her, and she ran through, ignoring anything else in the alley. She got through, unscathed, and sighed in relief before continuing. On her way, she caught a familiar scent behind her. She wandered on, waiting for it to get closer, then she quickly turned herself around and pounced, but the dark wolf was too quick. She ended up landing hard in the snow with a thud.

"Nice try, but I'm just too quick" Agro stated with a grin. He helped her up by pulling lightly on the scruff of her neck, and she stood on her legs."So what are you doing out of the town? You know how dangerous it is for...for..."

"For a girl like me?" she finished for him. "I'm fine, really. I don't need someone worrying about me." She went back on her way, knowing he was following. "I'm not worried about you. I'm just curious." She cast a glance back at him. "You know what curiosity did to the cat."

"Says the most curious one among her siblings" he retorted. She grumbled something back, but he was to far back to hear what it was. "How do you think your mother would feel if I told her you were out here. Alone." She shuddered at the image of her parents' faces, full of disappointment and worry. Luckily for her, she had an answer. "That's the thing. I'm going to meet them at the boat." But Agro still looked unsure. He sped up a little so he was walking by her side."Then why go this way? Why not go through the town?" he asked, cocking his head around to her front. She now knew she had to tell the truth. She was afraid to, because she had only taken this shortcut to beat her brother. That was it.

"I..I wanted to beat Dingo there." Her ears flattened against her head, and her tail hanged low as she thought he would be disappointed. Agro looked down at her, then a grin broke out across his muzzle. "Then let's get going. You don't want him to beat you, do you?" She looked up, her ears perking up and her tail wagging. "Come on, Saba. Let's see if you can beat me" he challenged. "You're on!" She shot past, and Agro sped up, but remained a bit back, wanting to give her a head start before going into a full sprint himself.

Saba was in the lead, until the boat was in her sights. Agro took this as his chance and bolted past. "Hey!" She yelled at him, but also laughed. Out of all her uncles, Agro was second funnest, with Rei being first. Though once they reached the boat, they were greeted by a sneering Dingo. And Chaska was there as well, speaking to Balto and Boris. "How did you-"

"Beat you? You should know that, sister. I am the fastest" he sneered at his sister.

"You are not" his brother, Kodi countered. "And my team proved that in the last race."

"That does not mean _you _are the fastest of us" Dingo shot back. That just means that you're team is fast. And anyway, we were slowed down because we had only just eaten right before running. And even if you were the fastest, I'm still the strongest." Kodi let out a growl, and they were soon both on the ground, biting and snapping at each other. Their siblings only watched in awe, wondering who would win. Balto stepped in to stop them, but Jenna acted first.

"Kodi! Dingo! Stop your arguing and sit still!" she ordered, fury in her eyes. Even Balto felt afraid of her. Boris shot Balto a fearful look, and Balto had the same look. They lowered their heads, a low whine coming from both of them. "Yes mom" they both said before sitting quietly, looking away from the other with a frown on their faces. She smiled to herself, looking over to Balto who looked back with surprise. "No matter how long I've been with you, you always find some way to amaze me." They nuzzled against each other, but stopped when they caught everyone looking at them. "Come on, everyone. They're waiting" Chaska said, already halfway up the ramp.

Chaska sat on the deck, waiting for the others with Rei next to him.

"Is she still inside?" he asked quietly, not wanting them to hear. Rei responded in the same tone, getting the message. "Yep. She's still talking off Stella's ears. I regret staying here with her." Chaska chuckled, but quickly stopped when Balto came onto the deck. But he stopped at the top with Agro beside him. His expression changed, and he raised a curious eyebrow over at Chaska.

"Chaska. Why do I smell a wolf? Who are we meeting?" Agro cast the same look at Chaska. "Yes. I smell it too. I can smell Koza, but there are two unfamiliar scents." He approached the door way to the cabin with caution, then once he saw who was inside, his jaw fell open, eyes wide with shock. "Balto. You ain't going to believe who's in there" he said, not removing his gaze. Balto frowned and stood next to him, with Jenna by his side. They both saw Stella and two wolves. One was laying down, a male with a slate grey coat of fur. And the other, a female with grey fur, was talking to Stella, but paused when she caught sight of of the two canines at the entrance. She slowly approached, as did they until they were almost nose to nose, all three pairs of eyes filled with disbelief.

"Papa?" the female asked. Balto flinched at the word. The word his daughter once called him. "Aleu?" She nodded slowly, tears springing to both their eyes. Jenna was the first to make a move, embracing her daughter with her head rubbing against the side of her daughters. "Aleu! My little girl is home!" she cried. Even though Aleu might have felt uncomfortable at any other time, she didn't move back. Balto joined in, giving a lick on her muzzle.

"I never expected to see you, Aleu" he whispered, only shedding a few tears. She smiled happily, tears dampening her face. "But why have you come back? Where is your pack? Please tell me you didn't leave them." Jenna stomped on his fore paw, and he let out a quiet yelp. "What he's trying to say is that we are happy to see you, dear" she atoned for Balto, glowering at him.

"I'm happy to see you guys too." She saw her siblings appear behind them and charged right at them, bowling them all over. "Guys! I'm so happy to see you!" For a moment, they were all in a state of confusion. Though after getting a closer look at her, Kodi saw who it was. "Aleu?! We thought you were gone forever!" They all rambled on about how life had been while Balto approached the other wolf.

"And who might you be? One of Aleu's pack?" he asked, trying to be friendly. But for some reason, the wolf seemed to be afraid of him, even if he wasn't showing it. "Did you not hear me? I asked who you are." The wolf mustered his courage and stood tall, but low enough to still be looked down upon. "I am Koa. If you must know, I am the mate of Aleu. You must be Balto." He extended a paw, but Balto only stared at him, trying to look powerful, but inside, he was surprised, even though he knew that it would happen one day. "Is this not how you greet others? Well, I guess I look stupid right now." Balto's silence continued, putting Koa on edge. "Is everything okay?"

"Just...fine" he grumbled before walking back to his daughter to discuss some things. Chaska approached the wolf, who was looking down at the floor. "It seems I do not impress him enough. Perhaps he will not accept me as her mate."

"Hey, chin up." Chaska started, nudging the wolf's shoulder with his own, and Koa lifted his eyes to Chaska's. "I know he can sometimes be tough, but he will. And if he doesn't, then he'll have to tell me why, because I don't see why he wouldn't like you. In fact, if I had a daughter, I think you'd be perfect. Just give him time, and he will grow on you. Get what I'm saying?" Koa nodded, feeling better already. "Good. Now, how about you meet your new sisters and brothers. In-law" he quickly added. He led Koa to the rest of the family, where he introduced him to everyone.


	7. Big News

**Sup everyone, I'm Drac0tam3r and I'm the author of the story Hunter's Gambit as well as the collab partner of Cybroid on his Balto series. I'd just like to say thanks for reading this story(series, if you were here from the beginning) and I'm glad you like it. We'd both appreciate a review on what you think of the story and I'd appreciate it if you'd take a look at Hunter's Gambit. Anyways, I don't have much to say except thank you for reading. If you have any thoughts or possible suggestions for either story, feel free to send either of us a PM. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the rest of the tale.**

* * *

"Really?! I can't believe Aleu's back." Kara exclaimed excitedly. Rei had recently run to her house to deliver the news of the hybrid's return. "Yeah I know. I'm sure you two have some catching up to do." he said. "Oh yeah, a lot of catching up." she said as she sat on her haunches. Rei noticed something different about the husky as she sat in front of him. Her figure was a bit more stout than normal. "Kara, there's something different about you." he said cocking his head to the side. Kara looked back quizzically, "What do you mean?" she asked. Rei scratched the back of his head nervously as he tried to find the right words to use. "Um...You seem to be a bit...bigger." he said closing his eyes and bracing himself. He opened his eyes a moment later to see Kara looking away glumly. "Are you okay? I'm sorry for what I said." he apologized. Kara waved it off with a paw, "No, you're right. I've just been eating a bit more than I should lately." she said with a wry smile. "Oh. Well, I'll be heading off. Do you want to come?" Rei asked. Kara shook her head, "No thanks. I'm feeling a bit tired. Maybe next time." she said lying down. "Okay. Maybe next time." Rei said dismally as he left through the dog door.

Rei wandered about Nome for an hour before stopping in the alley he and Agro lived in. The small wolf plopped down on a heap of discarded blankets and cushions. He sighed heavily, "No one ever wants to hang out with me." he said depressingly. His ears perked up to the sound of a loose fence board creaking. He turned to see Katie at the alley entrance, "Oh. Hey Katie. If you're looking for Agro, he isn't here." he said, his ears drooping. "Oh. Well, do you want to come to the warehouse with me instead? I was actually looking for Kara, but she isn't here." she asked. Rei's ears perked up in surprise, "Really?" he asked disbelievingly. Katie nodded, "Yeah. We've never really gotten to know each other. Now seems like a perfectly good chance to do so." she said with a bright smile. Rei instantly jumped up, his tail swishing excitedly from side to side, "Sure. I'll race you!" he said as he raced out of the alley.

* * *

**In The Warehouse...**

* * *

"...and that's why you don't bother a sleeping badger." Rei said as he finished a story he was telling Katie. The husky laughed heartily at the amusing tale. "Really? That really happened?" she asked. The wolf nodded, "Yeah. It wasn't the best judgement on my part." he said blushing through his white fur. A silence came between the two as a lull formed in the conversation. The two canines had been talking for several minutes in the crowded building. They both decided on sitting in a small corner so they wouldn't be in anyone's way. Rei was looking off to the side as he started thinking up some conversation topics. When he found one he turned back to the husky sitting next to him, "So, what happened with you and Agro? I thought you really liked him?" he said. Katie began to look downcast, causing Rei to feel remorseful for bring up the topic. "We can talk about something else if you want. I know another story." he said trying to change the subject. "No, it's okay." Katie said speaking up, "I sorta just gave up about a year ago. I realized that he and I had no future together." she said defeatedly. "That doesn't sound like you. The Katie I know would've gone to the ends of the world chasing that wolf." Rei joked. Katie giggled, "How would you know? This is the first we've really held a conversation." she asked. The wolf shrugged, "I've seen how persistent you are when you chased my brother. You wouldn't give up that easy without a good reason. Plus, you seem really optimistic. That sorta dog doesn't just give up on the future." he said. Katie chuckled lightly.

Another silence came between the two canines. After a moment of not speaking Rei opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Katie nuzzled his neck fur. He was stunned by the action and struck speechless as he blushed under his white coat. "I...I have to go. Thanks for coming." Katie said as she quickly walked out of the warehouse. Rei stayed where he was, still registering what happened a moment ago before deciding to leave as well. 'Does she...like me?' he thought to himself as he left the building.

* * *

**Kel's House...**

* * *

Kel had been laying in the family room of her owner's house, which was also in a way her room, since that was where she slept, and she had been peaceful. That was until she heard a scratching at the door. Her head rose up and then froze, waiting for more in case it was just her imagination. When she heard some more, she lifted herself from the ground and sauntered over to the door. Once at the door, she walked out onto the front porch to find her sister with a grin on her face.

"Hello, sis. What brings you here? You here to talk girl stuff, or is it something else, because I could use some company" she stated, feeling lonely with her owner being in town. Her tail wagged the sight of her sister. Her sister shook her head. "Haven't you heard? Aleu's back!" Kel's eyes bulged in surprise, and her tail picked up speed. "Y-you mean B-Balto's Aleu?" Kara nodded, her grin never disappearing. One second, Kel was standing there, frozen from the surprise she felt. Then the next, she was bounding around, yipping as loud as she could. Kara's ears pressed against her head from all the sound. Even though Kel was the oldest of her sisters, she never acted like it. "Well? Where is she then?" Kel queried in a demanding way. "Calm down, Kel! I was getting to that! She's over at the boat-" Kel shot off before she could finish, leaving Kara with the choice of either going to catch up or taking it slow. Glancing back at her belly, she decided to take it slow.

Up ahead, Kel noticed her sibling's absence by her side and skidded across the snow to a stop, showering the area in front of her with snow. She frowned when she saw Kara at the other end of the street, not too far from her house, so she strolled back, worried that something might be wrong. Lately, she had been acting exhausted most of the time, but not like this. Then, from where she was, she could see how Kara had changed. Especially around a certain area. After putting two and two together, she let out a quiet gasp. _"How did I not see it before! I wonder if our parents know. I wonder if Agro knows" _she thought to herself as she approached her sister.

"What are you doing? Don't you want to see Aleu?" she asked with a light smile. Kel saw through her fake smile and knew she was exhausted, but she did well at hiding it. Knowing she would try to avoid the subject, Kel popped the question straight up. "Are you pregnant?" Kara's face fell, and her eyes widened, faking surprise. But now that she knew there was no tricking Kel, she looked at the ground glumly with her eyes closed, then gave a slow nod. "That's wonderful news! I'm sure Agro was just as happy as I am, or maybe more!" Kara looked up with sad eyes. "You didn't tell him...did you?" Her sister's head shook. Kara shuddered, and then suddenly started crying. Kel lent her a shoulder to cry on and tried her best to soothe her.

"I don't want him angry at me! I haven't even asked him if he wants a child!" she cried. Kel lifted her head and frowned at her younger sister. "Don't you say that! He loves you, and if I know him as well as I think I do, then he will be glad. This is good news." Kara smiled, but it quickly changed back to sadness. "I-I can't. I just can't."

"You don't have to. Not now. But please, for your sake, and the child's sake, tell him soon. I won't tell father, if you don't want me too. Same with mother." She nuzzled her younger sister and wiped her tears with a paw. Kara's smile came back, her face brighter than last time. "Now let's get going. I'll be right by your side. Maybe we can pick up May along the way." Kara went on her way, with her older sister by her side.

* * *

Balto sat upon the deck, looking over his kids playing on the beach in the light of the setting sun. The scene brought a smile to his face, and he suddenly felt young again. He felt a sense of calm wash over him, his worries dissipating. His children playfully rolled over one another, nipping each other's ears and tails as well as tackling each other. But, as usual, someone got hurt. He leaped to the ground and strolled over to his daughter. The odd one out.

"Aleu? Are you alright?" he asked with worried eyes, fearing she had been hurt. She shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. "I hurt, Papa" she answered in her little, high-pitch voice. He picked her up in his jaws carefully and started to carry her over to the boat. When he reached the inside of the cabin, he placed her amongst the blankets and wrapped them around her before he started to leave to check on the others.

"Papa?" He stopped at the sound of her voice and turned to meet her eyes, her head the only part of her to be visible. "Will you stay?" He smiled lovingly and nuzzled the pup's face with his own with his eyes closed. "Always."

When his eyes opened, she was no longer there, and it was no longer sunset. He was laying on the floor in the cabin, curled up with his tail in front of his nose. He raised his head over it and found his daughter. But she was no longer a pup. She was an adult. He then remembered how she had come back when he saw her mate beside her, with his head resting on hers. Across from him lay his brother, Chaska, sleeping soundly.

_"Just another memory" _he thought. He sighed, for he missed it already. He wished she could stay young, but she had grown older. And so had he. He stretched his forelegs out before him with a long yawn, then did the same with his rear legs. Next to him was Jenna, and luckily for him, she did not stir from his movements. he quietly stepped out, tensing at every creak of wood beneath his paws. Before he left the others, he looked back one last time.

His other children had left for their own homes, since there wasn't enough room inside the boat, and Agro slept outside on the deck. Koza left not too long before sunset and returned to the pack and Rei had not been seen since he left. Kel and her sisters and visited earlier, and then left around the same time as the others. Thinking back to Kara, there was something odd about her, yet he couldn't seem to figure out what. He walked out onto the deck of the ship, where he found Agro. He didn't want to disturb him, and crept along silently towards the ramp so he could enjoy a little stroll.

"Can't sleep?" Balto stopped and slowly craned his head around to find Agro's crimson eyes staring right back. He didn't look tired at all, so he guessed he had been awake for some time. "Just thought I would go for a midnight walk. What about you? I could swear that at any time, you would sleep" Balto remarked.

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. I've just a bit on my mind lately." Balto went over to the wolf and sat beside him. "What might that be? I'll help if I can." Agro sighed, then began. "Have you noticed something...off about Kara?" Balto gave an unsure nod. "In a way, yes. Why?"

"Well, it's just that in the past few days, she's been getting a bit moody, and a bit..how should I say this?"

"Big?" Balto piped up. Agro let out a quick growl, but Balto was right. She had become a bit rounded, but he didn't like others speaking about her like that, so he ignored it. "Anyway, can't understand what's wrong." Balto smiled slyly, and Agro returned it with a confused look. "There's nothing wrong. Just give her time."

"W-what do you mean? Is it normal for females?" Balto chuckled to himself softly. "I'm not telling you anything else. It's not my place to, but whatever you do, don't, and I mean DO NOT bring up her...size." Agro cast a curious glance. "W-why?" he stuttered, somewhat fearful in the way he said it. "Because. It will be the last thing you ever do. So for your own sake, don't do it. Got it?" Agro smiled and nodded. "Got it."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you all next time, and please leave a review. Bye for now :)**


	8. The Plan

Over the next two days, Aleu stayed with her family while her mate, Koa, looked after the pack alongside Koza. But today, Koza would return. Chaska saw him not too far off from the town and sprinted over to join him. Behind Koza was his brother, Nikan, and one other wolf dragging along their side of the bargain with the snow fox. Koza had returned because today was the day the fox, Dmitri, had told them to return for the news he had on the outcasts.

"Has he come back?" Koza asked as they walked towards the town. Chaska shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't been checking. And even if I was, I'm pretty sure he would have slipped past. I didn't even know he existed!" he exclaimed. Koza didn't reply, and his hardened expression remained. Chaska looked at him quizzically, trying to figure out what was up with him. But after some time of trying, he gave up. His friend was just too hard to figure out.

They stuck to the alleys, fully aware that if Koza was caught, it could end badly and the hunting might begin again. Towards the middle of town, they came across the same place they first found Dmitri. However, he was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for me?" They both jumped around to face Dmitri standing behind them. "Why did you have to do that?!" Koza yelled at him, his eyes burning into the fox's and his teeth bared. "Relax, friend. I'm sorry I arrived late. I had to make a quick stop on the way." Koza softened his aggressive stance, but his face remain a scowl. Dmitri rolled his eyes at the wolf and ignored his angered look.

"So, you here for news, no?" he asked. Chaska nodded for Koza who kept silent, his burning stare fixed on the small fox. "Good. I have some." He pushed past the wolves and went further down into the alley. When he noticed the wolves still in the same position, he waved them over. They went over to him and sat on their haunches, still towering over the vulpine. "Start talking" Koza growled. For the first time, Dmitri showed fear. He gulped as Koza arched his neck so his head was directly above Dmitri's. The fox flattened his ears, and his tail went between his legs, his face wearing a nervous grin.

"O-okay! I was getting to it! Now get out of my face!" Dmitri retorted in a rude manner. "Your breath smells horrible!" A low growl slipped out as Koza backed off a little. "I will be back in a jiffy with what I have." He scampered off, leaving Chaska with an annoyed wolf.

"What was that about?" Chaska suddenly snapped. Koza kept his gaze forward, paying no attention to the half-breed. "Koza! Are you even listening?" Koza's head spun till his face was almost touching Chaska's. And in his eyes, Chaska no longer saw anger. Instead, he saw fear. And not the fear Dmitri had before. It was more than that. The same kind of fear you show when you are staring death in the face. "Koza? Is something wrong?" His tone lowered to show the worry he had for his friend. Koza sighed, averting his gaze.

"I haven't been completely honest with you. Remember when you told me about that dream of yours?" Chaska nodded, an unsure look on his face. He remembered it clearly, but why Koza was bringing it up now worried him. "Well, I saw Akiak in a dream too." Chaska's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Because...because you were in it" he finally got out. By the tone of his voice, Chaska could tell it wasn't in a good way. "it was much like your dream, how you told it to me. But the only difference was that you and Akiak were fighting...and-"

"Sorry I took so long. Much junk in my home." They turned their heads to the fox who held a roll of some kind of fabric in his teeth. Koza clamped his mouth shut, and Chaska knew why. He didn't want the fox hearing any of it. "Did I miss anything?" Koza stood firm, refusing to speak and returning to his annoyed state. "You wolves sure can hold a grudge" he muttered. He laid out the fabric before him. There were scribbling and markings all over it.

"I made this after my little trip. The reason I was late. It was a bit hard, especially when one does not have fingers. But I manage." Koza and Chaska moved their heads lower towards the parchment, but didn't get a good look before the fox pulled it back. "Ah ah ah. Not until I see your side of our deal" he said with a sly grin. Koza grumbled something and left. It was a while, but he soon arrived with his brother and the third wolf, dragging a caribou carcass behind them. Dmitri darted towards his prize, only to bump into the chest of a familiar lupine.

"You've seen it. Now, show us what you have learned" Koza demanded, keeping his face close to the fox's. Dmitri made a movement to side step around Koza, but the wolf was faster. He snapped his jaws at his paw, causing Dmitri to flinch and almost fall back. "Now!" Dmitri's head bobbed up and down as he nervously laughed and nodded, then he laid out the parchment once more. The lupines moved in and gathered around it, trying to make out what it means. Meanwhile Dmitri made a move to the caribou and started to try and drag it away. He would have succeeded if he hadn't once again bumped into Koza.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what it means." He pointed a paw over at the others. Dmitri rolled his eyes and strolled over. he had to push past the wolves to get to the fabric. "Here is Dry Creek. They will be moving along there." Koza's eyes scanned over the map, and then a smirk grew across his muzzle. "We'll cut them off here." He used a claw to jab at a point further up the line which was the creek. "Nikan, go back to the pack gather a party. Chunta, go with him." The two wolves nodded and left. Koza then turned back to the fox, who was once again trying to sneak off, but Chaska planted his paw onto his tail.

"Oh, come on! Let go, you skunk-breath mongrel!" Dmitri insulted, but Chaska did not budge. Though he did snarl at the insult, and leaned on his leg to put more pressure. "We'll let you go once we're finished here. Are we finished?" Chaska asked. His friend shook his head. Koza approached the snow fox, once again towering over him. But he lowered his head so his face was right up in the small vulpine's face. "We are nowhere near finished" he growled. "We want to know everything, and we will find it all out, and we have ways to make you talk." The fox gulped, then a quiet nervous laugh followed.

* * *

On his way into town, Agro caught an unfamiliar scent. He did not know who it belonged to, but what owned the smell, he understood very well. He lowered his nose to the ground, and once he had picked up the trail, he charged forward. After a few alleys, he halted himself at the end of one, sliding across the snow as he readied his aggressive stance. Ahead of him were two wolves.

"Hey! Who are you two?!" he shouted after them, hoping they were not outcasts. They both stopped, and one turned around. The one that turned, his face seemed similar to another wolf he knew. _"Koza."_ He remained in deep thought, trying to think of who it was. Then it came to him. "Nikan? Is that your name?" The wolf nodded. "I see you remember me, Agro, just as much as I remember you." At first, there was silence between them. Then, Nikan's eyes flashed, as if he had just gotten the greatest idea of all time.

"Why don't you come with us? We might need your help." One of Agro's brows raised, and his head cocked slightly to the left curiously. "What with?"

"Outcasts. We think they might attack the pack soon." At the mention of outcasts, Agro grinned with his head lowered. It had been a while since he had had some action. "So?" Agro lifted his head to the other two wolves, then after a short moment, nodded. "Count me in. We heading out now?" Nikan shook his head. "No. We're going to the mountain to gather a party, then we move. I'm sure that Chaska will be glad to see you."

"I'm sure he will." He followed the wolves out of town, and into the wilderness beyond. Not long after, Chaska and Koza followed along the same path, all with the same idea in their heads. If this was to be a fight, then they will make it a fight to be remembered.


	9. Between A Rock and A Hard Place

Koza and Koa stood before their wolves they had gathered. All together, including the two leaders, there was sixtenn wolves from both packs, as well as Agro and Chaska who hung around the back of the group. They started for the exit, with everyone else of the wolves bidding them farewells and wishing them good luck. Dakota approached Koza and gave him an affectionate lick on his muzzle.

"Be safe." Koza returned in with his own. "I will" he promised. They continued on their way, and everyone cheered them on. But not everyone agreed with this plan of action.

"You can't go!" a young voice called up to them from the crowd. The young grey wolfess jumped out in front of them, blocking their path.

"Aleu? What are you doing?" Koa questioned her. She held her ground, standing tall before them. "You cannot leave us! We will be left defenseless!" Koza shook his head. "You will not. I have left some of my best to protect this mountain. We asked if you wished to come, but you denied the offer. So you will stay. Now, move." She remained still. Koza went to walk around her, but she jumped in front of him.

"Aleu! Move!" he commanded. She stayed in his path, and then did something no one expected. She raised her tail, and let a low growl slip out. Koa was taken aback by his mate's behavior, and Koza didn't like the gesture against him one bit.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You are putting us all in danger. If they attack, we can hold them here! But if you go out there, then you will have to fight in their territory! You know this mountain more then them. So use it to your advantage!" she reasoned. Koza was hesitant for a moment, then took another step forward.

"They will trap us here. This mountain will be the death of us. That's why we need to strike them on their way. Weaken them. By you more time! Now, I will only ask once." He straightened up so he towered over her. "Move." And she did move. But not the way he expected. She moved forward until she was right underneath his gaze, close enough to feel his hot breath.

"No." There were several gasps of surprise and shock from both the crowd and the attack party. "What did you say?" he asked. "I said...no." Koza snarled at her, and Koa was about to spring to her side when Chaska blocked him off.

"Don't. Let them sort it out. Koza won't attack her, and Aleu won't go to far." But what he did not realize was how wrong he was. Koza lunged, and Aleu sidestepped, barely avoiding his teeth. "Koza, stop!" His friend continued his attack and continued to snap at her. But she was quick on her feet. Eventually, she jumped and soared over him to land by Chaska and Koa. Chaska stood between them before Koza could do further harm. "Koza, stop this!" Aleu pleaded.

"No! We need to do this!" Aleu closed her mouth, then opened it again. "Fine. But I will not let my pack be harmed. Koa, gather everyone. We're leaving." She turned away from the group and stalked out through the exit. At first, no one else followed.

"Sorry" Koa said quietly, then he went along with her. Then one by one, the rest of her wolves did the same. Everyone could only watch as they all left. When they were all gone, the party was reduced to nine wolves, significantly impacting their numbers, and possibly their plan. "Why is she so stubborn?! We need to work together to fight them, and she takes our only help away!"

"We can still do this. I'm with you, and so is Agro" Chaska assured, looking back at Agro to be sure. He gave a nod. "We are all with you" another wolf said. They all bowed their heads, ready to follow their leader. "Then let's go." He sprinted out, and the other eight followed him.

* * *

The journey to their destination was shorter than they first thought. It was most likely because of the decrease in their numbers, so they could move swiftly. But it also meant that they would last less longer, and the rest of the wolves would have less time to prepare.

One of the wolves trotted up to Koza's left side, and he moved his head to see his younger brother, Nikan.

"How much longer are we going to be walking for? My paws are becoming numb." Koza sighed, not knowing the answer himself. "Not much further" he answered without turning his head. He kept his face forward, but from the corner of his eye he could see Nikan's ears droop. Koza turned his head right to Chaska.

"How are you doing?" he asked, concerned for the half-wolf. He had been silent the entire journey. Chaska shrugged and kept his mouth shut. "Is something wrong?"

"Just thinking" he simply stated. Koza eyed him carefully, and took a wild guess. "You're afraid, aren't you?" Chaska acted stunned, then lowered his head, and sighed. "Yes, I am. You know we are outnumbered. We might not come back from this. Aren't you worried you might not see the ones you love again?" Koza nodded. "I am. But I'm doing this for them, to protect them. If you just think that, then you will be fine. And it's okay to be afraid. I am too. But don't let it take other you. If there's one thing stronger than fear, it's courage. And you have lot's of it." Chaska managed a smile, and Koza returned it with his own. But his face hardened when he saw their destination up ahead.

After analyzing the landscape around them, Chaska was sure that the ambush would work perfectly. The river churned, lined with jagged rocks. It would be impossible to swim through, except for the shallow crossing. On one side of the river, there was a stack of sharp rocks, with no way around, so the outcasts would have to go along the other side. Koza and the attack force would be hiding in the cave they would have to pass, and once they did, they would strike.

They stormed the cave, searching every crevice in case they were beaten here. But they did not get a thorough check when a booming voice stopped them.

"Welcome, wolves! To your doom!" Their eyes locked onto the owner of the voice, a muscular, slate grey wolf, standing above them on a small ledge, with a tunnel behind him. "You played right into our trap, just as _he _said you would!" Koza's eyes blazed with fury and anger. If this wolf was at their level, he would already be dead. "Come down and fight, coward!" The slate wolf showed off a toothy grin, revealing his jagged, yellowed teeth. "You are brave, Koza! But you have already lost!" With that, the wolf turned. Nikan bolted for the exit, but it was too late. There was a loud howl, louder than any wolf they had ever heard. It sounded like a large beast, it's howl echoing through the cave. Nikan stopped himself when he felt the rumbling. Then, the roof above the entrance started to fall.

"NO!" Koza charged for the exit, and would have been crushed if it wasn't for Agro, who slammed into him, sending him sliding out of harms way. Agro jumped back, narrowly avoiding a large rock twice his size. Dust rose all around, blinding everyone. Once it cleared, they lost all hope. The entrance was blocked by a wall of rock.

"Come back you cowards!" Koza yelled through the rock. He slammed into the rocks, clawing and pushing at the wall. Chaska made several attempts to get him away from the wall, and soon had enough. He grabbed him by his scruff and pulled. At first, he was heavy, but with Agro and Nikan's help, they managed to pull him away before the rock could crush him.

"Stop! You'll only end up killing yourself!" Nikan tried to reason. Koza kept on struggling, his claws making deep lines through the dirt as he tried to scramble away. "No! I won't let them get away!" He kicked Agro in his face with his back leg, and threw Chaska and Nikan off of him. He bounded forward, only to have everyone else pile onto him, holding him down. "Get...off!" he grunted angrily, trying to stand, though the weight was too much. After a while of fighting, he passed out from exhaustion. They slowly got off of him, then dragged him off to a nearby corner. Nikan turned his attention to the collapsed rubble of what once was the only way out. Behind the group was a long, dark tunnel.

"You three" he said, gaining the attention of three of he wolves. "Find a way out. You" Agro faced him, listening. "Find a way up there. They must have found a way out. The rest of us will stay here." He glanced at his unconscious brother, and sighed. He walked over and sat next to him, watching over him. "We'll get them for this" he whispered. "I promise." He nudged his brother's cheek, then went over to the rock wall to study it for any weakness.

* * *

"They've been gone for too long." Dakota paced her chamber, her children's heads going back and forth, watching her with worry. Her son, Sarin, was quiet light grey wolf. He was mostly shy and anxious, and wasn't very social. His sister was the very opposite. Nova had light brown fur, and was very playful and had become very popular throughout the mountain. She resembled her mother, while Sarin was more like his father, in appearance.

"Mother, please stop worrying" Nova pleaded, scratching behind her ear. She didn't seem worried, and wanted her mother to stop worrying about Koza. "I'm sure he's fine. Right, brother?" Sarin only looked at her with the same look as Dakota. Nova rolled her eyes and rested her head on the ground, her eyes still following her mother.

"I can't stop worrying. If they aren't back soon, I'm going to find them." She kept on going on and on, and Nova soon had enough of it. She stood up and left, her tail low to the ground. She was more worried for her mother than her father. And her ears. She felt her headache slowly going down, now that she was leaving the constant complaining behind. The young she-wolf found herself in the main cavern. It seemed almost empty, besides a couple of older wolves going around. She sat behind a rock, hoping to get some rest, when suddenly there was a loud howl. She knew what it meant, and a second later Dakota went rushing by, Sarin right on her tail. Nova willed herself to follow, even though she felt tired. She met the others outside. Almost the whole pack was here. And far off into the distance, a wolf came into view. It was too far to see who it was, but they were all excited. Then another wolf came. They kept coming until there was nine. But the cheers died down when another came over, followed by another, then another, then another. Before they knew it, the mountain was being charged by twenty wolves. This meant one thing to Nova. She would not see her father again.

* * *

**Now the story is getting to the action. Hope you readers enjoyed. And please leave a review. I want to know what you guys think of it so far :)**


	10. Dwindling Hope

Chaska had been pacing for nearly an hour as he and Nikan watched Koza to make sure he wouldn't try anymore reckless attempts to free them.

"They should've been back by now." Koza said as he seethed with anger. "I'm sure they've found a way out and they're on their way back." Nikan said hopefully. Just then Agro and the three other wolves returned from scouting out the cave. Chaska looked at them with hope in his eyes, "Any luck?"he asked, his tail swaying slightly. Agro slowly shook his head, ears drooping, "None. Looks like this cave is pretty much one way. We looked thoroughly but every path led to even more paths. It would take us too long to search them all. And even then we'd probably just get lost." he said crestfallen. Koza growled loudly,

"So you're saying we're stuck here with no way out?" he asked with a snarl. "Well if you're a glass half empty type of wolf that's one way to look at it." Agro said joking slightly. Koza grumbled and rested his head on his front paws, "You're just a useless as the other three." he said under his breath. Agro tilted his head slightly.

"Excuse me?" he asked as he bared his teeth and his fur bristled. Koza lifted his head and rose to his paws, "I said you're useless. You can't even find us a way out." he snarled baring his fangs as well. "I don't see you getting off your tail and getting us out of here! Last time you did we had to save your a** from getting crushed!" Agro shouted angrily. Koza growled louder, "You have no right to speak to an Alpha like that!" he snarled back. Agro began walking forward aggressively, "I don't give a d*** about you being an Alpha! No one calls me useless!" he shouted.

Koza lunged forward and tackled Agro. Nikan and the three other wolves ran to stop the two as they rolled about tussling. "Hey, cut it out!" Nikan yelled at his brother. They separated the fighting lupines and kept them at a distance. "You're only wasting energy we could be using to try to escape. Now let's quit fighting each other and think for a second." Nikan reasoned. Koza leered at the grey wolf quietly before scoffing and returning to his spot near the cave-in. Agro returned the look and moved to stand next to Chaska.

"Can you believe that guy?" he asked angrily. Chaska remained silent and looked off into a tunnel that led deeper into the cave. Agro cocked an eyebrow, "You hear me Chas?" he asked, nudging Chaska's shoulder. "Sshh...you hear that?" Chaska asked as he peered into the darkness before him. Agro perked his ears up to listen for something, but the cave was silent, "Hear what?" he asked.

The canines became quiet for a moment and strained their ears to listen for a sound, but nothing was heard. "I swear I heard something." Chaska said as he stared down the tunnel. Agro shook his head, "You probably took a blow to the head from a rock or something. I'm gonna go talk to Nikan to see if he has a plan to get outta here." he said walking off.

Chaska sat on his haunches, 'Something was there. At least I think there was. Maybe Agro's right.' he thought to himself as he rested his head on his front paws. Just as Chaska closed his eyes to get some rest he heard a strange voice call out, 'Chaska' in a whisper, causing the half-breed to jolt up. "Is someone there?" Chaska asked as he stared back into the shadows covering the tunnel. 'Chaska.' the voice called again, 'Follow.' it said. Chaska turned to look at Agro and Nikan discussing plans for escape. 'Should I listen?' Chaska thought to himself. "Agro! Nikan! I think I have an idea!" the half-breed called out. The two wolves looked up from their planning and walked over to Chaska.

"Let's hear it." Nikan said sitting on his haunches. Chaska looked off into the tunnel, once again hearing the voice, "I think I found a way out, but I need you to trust me." he said as he started walking into the tunnel, the voice guiding his way.

Agro gave Nikan a confused look and after some hesitation, began following Chaska. Nikan retrieved his brother and the six other wolves before followed the half-breed through the labyrinth of tunnels.

The tunnel that Chaska led them down was so dark that they could not see their paw in front of their face. To test his theory, Agro waved his paw in front of his eyes, and only felt it past his whiskers. So instead of sight, they used smell to follow their guide. They had to turn several times, and would stop to get back on track. Once in a while, they would call up to Chaska, but he would not respond. They started to feel that he would lead them astray. That was until they smelt fresh air.

"Air! Follow that smell!" Agro shouted, and they all rushed forward until they reached a small hole with light peeking through. They all had to squeeze through, getting scratched by the stone, but they all made it out. Agro was first out, and the rest came out one by one. Once Koza was out, he took the lead.

"Let's go home!" They sprinted away, heading towards the mountain.

As the wolves took off Chaska stayed behind, "Wait! Something feels wrong!" he called out, but his words fell on deaf ears as the wolves were ahead of him. So not wanting to be alone, he followed.

* * *

From the bottom of the mountain, everything looked fine. They would have felt no worry if they hadn't seen the tracks of at least eighteen wolves. This was more than Aleu's by far, and no one from the attack party had returned without them. That meant only one thing.

"Outcasts" Chaska growled, swiping at a paw print in the fresh snow. The wolves beside and behind cursed under their breath. But one was silent. Koza stood there, staring forward. Chaska would have thought he was frozen solid, if not for his chest moving as he breathed, and the cold air retreating from his muzzle. Chaska nudged Koza on the shoulder. In an instant, he shot forward, kicking Agro in the face as he launched himself forward. They all watched wordlessly, then realized why he had. If the outcasts had come, what had become of the mountain pack? His wolves followed him up the path, barely catching up.

By the time they reached the entrance, they were met with a scene that even scarred the hardest of wolves. Two laid on their sides by the entrance, their throats covered in dry blood. Their eyes were full of fear. They hadn't stood a chance. Koza and the others reluctantly ventured inward, fearing it would only be worse. They were right. The high rock the leader would stand on for meetings had been cracked, the front half lying on the back half of female wolf. One of Koza's wolves rushed to her side, calling to her. But she had been dead for a while. There was no coming back. It was the same case with several others.

"Koza?" He turned his attention to one of the dark tunnels. The one that lead to his chamber. His mate, Dakota, limped out, with three others behind her. Koza leaped to her side and nuzzled her before looking her over. Her right forepaw was bent in an awkward angle, and half one ear was bitten off. Behind her was their daughter and two others. She had a few scratches.

"Where's Sarin? Where's our son?" Her look turned to one full of sorrow. She went back into the tunnel, urging him to follow. Chaska and Agro followed closely as the others stayed behind to mourn their loved ones. They entered the alpha chamber. It was full to the brim with the wounded. The only ones still standing were the three with Dakota and two others, who rushed around to aid the others with their wounds. Dakota led them to one of the injured, and the wolfess caring for the young wolf backed away and excused herself. Koza walked up to the injured wolf. It was his son, Sarin.

"He took the worst of it. One of the others risked his own life to save him when an outcast grabbed him by the leg and almost ripped it off" Dakota explained. He analysed his leg, which had a giant tear in it. Blood was still bubbling out of it. "He needs help. I know who can. If I take him to the town, maybe the humans-" Chaska was cut short by the alpha.

"The humans!" Everyone stopped and looked over at Koza as he stared down Chaska. The outburst caught everyone by surprise. If this was a usual thing, Chaska wouldn't have backed down. But he did, lowering his tail between his legs and his ears folded to his skull. "What have they done for us?! The only thing they have ever done is spare us from being hanged up on a wall!"

"Koza, please-" Dakota pleaded, but he did not stop, "And the dogs are no better! They sided with them! They think us savages!" Chaska lowered himself closer to the ground, staring fearfully into Koza's wild eyes.. This was a side of Koza he had never seen. Perhaps it was because of all the stress from recent events."Even you are no better! You only come for the needs of your own home! For the village of the humans and pets!"

"Koza! Stop with this nonsense!" Koza silenced himself and locked eyes with her. His anger disappeared, and he sent an apologetic look towards his mate. "I-I don't know what came over me." Before anyone could do anything else, he ran out. She scowled after him, but it was replaced by a sorrowful expression once he disappeared. Dakota sighed, and left to go to another part of the chamber. But before she left, she stopped beside Chaska.

"Do what you can to save him. But before you do, someone wants to talk to you. At the far end." Chaska nodded and trotted over to the other end. Laying with his head resting on his paws was Koza's father, Ky. He was the oldest wolf left, and now the last of his generation. All the others had died long ago or recently, Most of the recent died in the attack. He had a large gash along his side, and blood leaked from his mouth.

"Chaska" he wheezed, but it came out with more of a gurgle. Even though, Chaska still understood. "There is something...you must know...so listen." Chaska leaned in to the dying wolf. "It is about...your mother. She..was not the first." He took a deep breath, than began his tale. "Long ago, at the beginning of time, each race...was given a guardian. These guardians were of...the same species that they guarded, but with special abilities. The wolf guardian was...of pure white, with golden eyes. Her name...was Aniu. She had four children...two daughters...and two sons. They spread across the land...to protect the world of wolves. But one was consumed...by darkness. He turned on his kin, and has many names. But in this legend, he is known to us...as Asgina. He killed his brother, and his sisters went into hiding. When he began to take over, they did what they...could and gave birth to children, who put a stop to him later. But they did...not kill him. They merely trapped him."

"What does this have to do with my mother?" Ky sighed, and took another deep breath. "She was of the...23rd generation. She is one of Aniu's kin." Chaska blinked, taking it in. "But there's more. She was not only one...of her kin, but was in fact Aniu reincarnated, as a mortal. Being a child of hers, you were gifted with unnatural...abilities. Your brother was not...raised by wolves, so his full powers have...not yet surfaced. But you...you have. You...you..." Ty stopped, and his eyes glazed over. At that moment, the last of his generations were no more.

* * *

Chaska went to exit the mountain, with Agro following him. Sarin lay along Agro's back. They had tried to make him as comfortable as possible, for it would be a long journey. Nikan stayed by Agro's side, in case Sarin began to fall off. He had volunteered, since he was his uncle, and felt responsible for him, and Koza was nowhere to be found. That was until they made their way down the path. Koza was sitting at the very bottom, his back to them.

"You go on ahead. I'll talk with him" Chaska suggested. They respected his decision and strutted past the alpha, taking no notice of him. Chaska noticed a sour look on Nikan's face as he passed his brother. "What was that about?" he queried from behind. Koza said nothing. "Well?" He sat beside him, and Koza took notice. His eyes were full of apology as he spoke, "I am truly sorry for my behavior. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"I know. You've been under a lot of stress." There was a long pause, then Chaska spoke again. "We will keep him safe. You have my word." Koza managed a smile, and without another word, strolled back up the mountain path, his tail hanging low. Chaska sprinted ahead in order to catch up with the others.

* * *

**The whole legend was made up, and the name 'Asgina' is the Cherokee word for evil. Also, in the previous story, we noticed that Agro was a black wolf, when he was supposed to be grey. That has been fixed. **

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review. We'd like to know what you readers think and if there are any problems. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more :)**


	11. Together Forever

Curious eyes of passing citizens of Nome were cast towards the wolves and half-wolf in the street, one of them carrying an injured young lupine on his back. Chaska was at the front, ignoring the quick glances from both dogs and humans. Agro did the same, but Nikan seemed to be a bit unnerved by all of the unnecessary attention.

"Just ignore them, runt" Agro mutter from ahead. Nikan lowered his head and eyes towards the ground, but he could still feel the stares. He shuddered, recalling had happened before when the town turned on his pack. He could feel his heart rate quicken, but not for too long when Chaska stopped to be beside him, then walked by him.

"You okay, Nik?" he asked, using his childhood nickname.

"Yeah" he replied, trying to sound confident. But he couldn't shake the fear he held within. The fear for the townspeople. Chaska gave a questioning look, then dropped the conversation and strolled ahead. He thought he had done so because he believed him, but when the small wolf looked ahead, he saw that they were being approached by a group of dogs. All but two were unfamiliar to him, and even the ones he knew had taken a few seconds to recognize. The big giveaway for one of them was how Chaska interacted with her, but it seemed that he could not recall her name. All he remembered was that she and Chaska were together. For the other, it was resemblance between him and Chaska, and knew it was Balto.

"Where have you been?" Balto queried towards his brother, his voice holding anger as well as concern while his eyes had only concern. "You leave without telling us where you are going, and Agro disappears with you. So where did you go?" Chaska glanced around. Everyone had the same feeling in their eyes. Concern. "There was some trouble at the mountain" he answered quietly, his words carrying sorrow with them. Balto's ears dropped, sadness in his eyes.

"Is Aleu alright?" Chaska nodded. "But...everyone else is not. More than half of the pack is dead or injured, mostly the latter." There were several gasps, and Balto lowered his head. "I'm sorry, I did not know-"

"There is no need to apologize. I should have told you, but I saw only the emergency first. But neither of us are to blame for the tragedy. They tricked us." He began explaining about how their plan turned into a trap, and when they returned to the mountain to find most of the pack dead. He looked back at the unconscious Sarin, his blood seeping from his wound and covering Agro's hind quarters. "He needs help. We need to get him to the vet." Balto nodded and they made way, letting them pass before following closely behind. Agro went ahead with Nikan beside him, adjusting the limp form of Sarin so he would not fall.

Kel lingered back, and Chaska trailed back to her. "Is something wrong?" Her attention was brought to him, and she smiled. She put her head under his head, taking him by surprise as she rubbed the top of it against his chin and neck. "No, not at all. I'm just glad you're safe." Chaska's eyes were at first wide with surprise, then he smiled and enjoyed the moment, not noticing the eyes of her proud parents watching them. It was only when her father made a gruff grunt, gaining their attention before they had the chance to get too intimate.

"Are we interrupting something?" Her mother, Pan, asked. "I think we did" Kel's dad, Brutus, commented, wiggling his eyebrows at them teasingly. Pan stomped on his paw with her own, earning a pained yelp as he jumped to the side away from her. He glowered at her while she smirked back. "Don't be such a baby. You know better than to embarrass your daughter."

"Thanks mom-" Kel began, but Pan stopped her when she started her own conversation. "Now, if you are planning on doing _it _tonight, I must lay down some ground rules for you. Both of you." Chaska could already his cheeks going warm, because he knew what was coming. He could see Kel's lower jaw drop, and she started to stutter, constantly being interrupted by her mother. Brutus snickered from Chaska's side. "First off, you should take it nice and slow."

"Mom!"

"I'm not finished, dear. Secondly, try not to make too much noise. You don't want to haunt the kids with the-"

"Mom, please stop!" Even though he was embarrassed himself, Chaska couldn't hold in his laughter. Brutus joined him, but was much louder and drew the attention of Kara. "Thirdly, if you have trouble, all you have to do is-" A paw darted to her mouth, and Kel mouthed a thank you to her sister who had saved the day in the nick of time.

"Okay, mom. How about we leave them alone now, okay? They will be fine." Brutus gave a wink to the two lovers before joining his daughter and mate. Even at a distance, they could still hear Pan talking about the same subject all the way down the street, embarrassing them further. They thought about darting into the shadows and burying their heads in the snow, but Chaska insisted on checking in on the injured wolf. Kel gladly agreed, as long as they stuck to the shadows, and away from her mother for a while.

Both made it there without any remark against them, so they believed they hadn't been spotted. But truthfully, many had seen them, and thought they looked stupid on how they attempted to avoid everyone long after being seen. No one actually knew of the previous conversation, but the couple did not know that, and didn't want to risk it. They stepped inside and were led by Nikan and Agro to where a vet worked on Sarin. It didn't look good. He started by putting a muzzle over the wolf's mouth, in case he woke in the middle of the procedure. Even still, he had to be wary of his claws, and strapped him down to the table for extra measures. For now, there was no sign of him waking. That worried them all, but also gave them relief so he would not be awake to cause further damage to himself.

The vet then proceeded to clean the wound. Sarin twitched a few times, but no kicking or howling. After other procedures to clean the wound, he grabbed the needle and began the stitching. Sarin whimpered in his sleep, making the viewers cringe. Chaska could see Nikan edging forward, eager to stop the wolf's pain. But it was for his own good. So he lay on the ground, his forepaws over his ears to block out the sad cries of his nephew.

It felt like hours, which it was, and it was soon done. The vet sighed with relief as he finished his work and made sure his patient was still alive. As he passed them, he caught sight of their pleading looks. "He will be okay. He just needs some rest, and will be ready to leave in at least two weeks." He looked at Nikan, and must have spotted some resemblance. "You are welcome to stay with him, if you wish." Nikan slowly plodded past the vet into the room, his footsteps creaking on the wooden floorboards, and jumped onto his hind legs so his head was looking over the table at his brother's son.

"Come on, Chaska. You heard the human. He needs rest" Kel stated. Reluctantly, Chaska turned and left, with Agro and Kel by his side. When they were outside, they were greeted by another familiar face.

"Hey, Rei!" Agro greeted, stepping forward to him. But Rei made no such move towards him. Instead, he held his cold stare at him, standing as tall as he could. Agro's brow creased and his lips curved to form a nervous smile. He had seen that look before, and it did not bode well for him. Before anyone could make a move, Rei had pounced upon his larger brother, his face above his.

"Where have you been?! I looked everywhere! Even in trashcans!" That explained the smell that caused their noses to wrinkle. "Sorry, but if you haven't heard, I was helping the wolf pack." The little half-breed's face softened almost immediately, and he stopped off from Agro, but he still looked mad.

"That still gives you no excuse to leave without notice."

"And I'll keep that in mind." Agro's smile turned to a more happier expression, and so did Rei's, then they gave each other a dog's version of a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again" the wolf brother confessed. Chaska couldn't help but smile, for he had only seen Agro this happy a few times. Agro and Rei left to talk about things, no longer acknowledging the other two canines alone. No one else was around, so they decided to return their homes, and parted ways. However, halfway to her own home, Kel met back up with her boyfriend.

"I thought you said you were going back home?" He nodded. "I was, but Balto and Jenna were headed there, and I didn't want to disturb them. So I was hoping if I could stay with you. If that's okay." There was a small pause. "Is it?" She hesitated, and slowly rocked her head up and down. "I guess."

They continued their stroll until they stopped on the steps. "Shall we?" Kel asked. She started to go through the doggy door when she felt a pull on her tail. Chaska sat back as she came back out, shooting him a curious glance. "Something wrong?"

"Kel...I've been thinking on what your mother was talking about, and I think we should." At first, the husky was unsure by what he meant. But the meaning soon came to her, and her mouth formed an 'o' shape as if it was unexpected. But he noticed a faint twinkle in her eyes. "A-are you sure? I mean, t-there's so many things we have to worry about. W-what if I get pregnant?"

"Then we will look after our children. You will be a great mother. I promise you I will be there for you and our kids. Always." Kel's worries washed away, and they leapt into a long, deep kiss. They broke it, then went inside.

* * *

**I am going to finish this chapter here, because I am not going into too much detail on that part. So hope you enjoyed, leave a review, and see you all next time :)**


	12. War Is Declared

A brown half-wolf crept quietly through the main lounging room of his mate's home, being careful of where he tread. The room was dark, as it was night, so he had to what his step. He almost made it to the door when he felt a presence behind him. Sighing in defeat, he slowly turned to face his confused mate, Kel.

"And where are you going?" she inquired, giving him a stern look. "It's not even morning yet." Chaska glimpsed quickly out the window. It was still dark, but he knew the sun would be up soon, and that would have made it the best time to leave. But he never counted on her waking up early as well.

He returned with a sheepish smile, trying to give his face a touch of cuteness to lower her agitation. Unfortunately, it didn't work like he wanted it to. She grinned at his attempt, but her eyes stayed the same. If anything, they became more cold, and at the same time, curious. "I was just...going to see how Sarin was" he lied, and widened his smile, but that made him more like the liar he was. And she did not fall for the act.

"Don't play me like I'm dumb. Just tell me the truth" she pleaded, her voice now full of worry. She started to strut around him, batting her lashes at him. As she passed around him, her tail stroked his muzzle. He became shocked and speechless, loosing himself. She came back to his front, and when a claw tapped the floor with a click sound, he came to.

"W-well I was just g-going back to the p-pack." Kel doubled back, now glaring at him. And without another word, she turned her tail to him and stomped away. Chaska couldn't understand why, and assumed he was let off the hook. But he was far from it, and only made things worse.

It wasn't long before he ran into another familiar face. Agro strode into his path along the road and approached him before asking, "We going now?" Chaska was about to answer Agro's question when he was interrupted by a smaller half-breed.

"You are not leaving me again! This time I'm coming with you!" he insisted. Chaska opened his mouth to speak when he was once again interrupted. It seemed that he wasn't going to be part of this conversation, though still tried to speak up.

"No! You are not coming! It's too dangerous!" Rei shook his head, and Agro let out a threatening growl. "I won't let you."

"You've got no choice" he growled back. Before they could make a move, Chaska took his chance.

"Both of you, stop!" he shouted. They stopped their scowling and growling and both looked at the brown canine with questioning looks. "Neither of you are coming." Before either could speak, he quickly continued,"I need you both here in case they come for Sarin. If they are after his pack, they will be after him. So you have to protect him. Understand?"

"Fine" Rei pouted, sitting hard on the ground and unsettling the ground. He started drawing shapes in the snow. But Agro's response wasn't so calm.

"What? You can't expect me to stay. You need my help" he attempted to reason. But Chaska would have none of it.

"No. Rei can't look after Sarin on his own, no offense."

"None taken" Rei mumbled back.

"But what about Nikan?" he added. "He could stay. It is his brother's kid, after all. Is this because you don't think I'm strong enough?"

"I've never thought that!" Chaska snapped back. "Nikan needs to be with the wolves, not in this town. It isn't safe for him here."

"And what, it's safe for me?"

"We aren't arguing about this." The half-wolf turned away from the black-streaked wolf, and began to clomp away, his feet sloshing through the snow. Agro moved a paw forward, ready to follow. "Don't follow. I don't want to hurt you." His last words stunned Agro, and after much hesitation, decided against it. By then, Chaska was already gone.

On his way, he had retrieved Nikan, who was reluctant to leave. However, now knowing that his nephew's life was protected by Agro and Rei, he agreed to leave. But at the mountain, things weren't going so well.

* * *

Koza stood before what remained of his pack on the half of the alpha's rock that was still whole. And they were not happy. In fact, they were quite upset with their leader, and brought their thoughts to him. Dakota stood by his side, though his daughter did not.

"Please, listen to me!" he urged, but the constant murmurs and whispers continued. That was until one heard and spoke up.

"Why should we?! We should have listened to Aleu! You left us defenseless!" There were shouts of agreement all around.

"We were tricked! I would not have left you if I did know!" he swore, but deep inside, he knew that was a lie. He would have still left, determined to stop the banished ones. But if he had known if were a trap, he would have left more than what he did behind. He had let his own hate for them blind him, and believed he had been doing this for his pack, whereas it was for himself.

"You should have seen it coming!" another wolf yelled at him, and once more they all agreed. Dakota had a worried look on her face, exchanging glances with her mate occasionally for a sign that this would end well. There was no such sign. Instead, it seemed that things would only get worse. And they did.

"We can't trust you to protect us!" a female wolf shouted. Both were shocked at the wolfess, because they knew who it was. Even his own daughter had turned on him. He could foresee where this was headed, and what he believed would happen, he did not want. But it seemed inevitable.

"She's right. We need someone who can take care of us" another challenged. Koza let out a loud growl, and everyone but the challenger backed down for a second.

"Is that a challenge?" he roared, eyes wide and blazed with anger, attempting to stare down the aggressor. The wolf hesitated, then bowed himself. It seemed that, for now, they remained loyal. But for how long. Already, they questioned his leadership. It was only a matter of time. He looked around and saw that they were not only afraid of him. They saw the same fear he saw when he returned. Fear of the outsiders. "I know why you question me. And...you are right. I was wrong to leave you. But I am not to take full blame. _They_ started this. _They_ attacked us. Now, it's _our_ turn. _Our _turn to strike them down. All I need to know now is who will stand with me?" At first, no one answered.

"I will!" They all turned to find Chaska and Nikan, and they looked ready for anything. Their faces were expressionless, and had a long stride in each step. The pack made way for them, and soon they stood at the front.

"And so will I" Nikan added to Chaska's statement. By then, the entire pack was agreeing, putting their answers in. At last, Koza seemed hopeful.

"Then tomorrow, we leave at dawn! We go to victory, or death!" The pack cheered for their leader, and then dispersed. "Chaska." The half-breed stopped and stepped forward to him. "I have something to ask of you."

"Anything for a friend" Chaska replied, smiling. But Koza's look held no happiness.

"This is not something I would ask a friend." Chaska's smile disappeared, and was replaced by confusion. "In the case that I die, but we emerge victorious-"

"Don't say that. You will not die."

"-I need you to care for the pack. Nikan is not yet ready to lead, and Dakota denies my request, and so I turn to you, and you are ready." Koza's request took Chaska by surprise. Did he truly think that such a thing would happen? He sounded like a father wanting his son to take over when he is gone. But Chaska was not his son. He was his friend.

"I can't. I know I can't" Chaska argued. But Koza began to lose his patience, and was determined to convince him.

"I know you can!" He took a moment to calm himself before continuing. "You have shown everyone that you are capable. And I believe in you."

"I...I'll think about it" was his friend's final words before leaving. Meanwhile, Dakota had listened, and sighed.

* * *

**The next chapter, the battle of all battles of this series shall begin! We are both very anxious to know what I will come up with. Also, for those are interested in war stories, check out my new Homefront story "War For Freedom". Hope you enjoyed, and see you all next time :)**


	13. A Friendly Spar

**Apologies for the very long wait. It's been very busy for us, and so to thank you for your patience, we are posting _two _chapters, and the final one on it's way. o hope you enjoy, and see you all in the finale :)**

* * *

The light of day had not arrived, and yet the mountain was full of activity. The pack was readying themselves, doing last minute training for combat and resting to heal whatever wounds they had left. The pack, or what was left of it, had only young wolves left, the oldest being Koza himself. He trained with his daughter, Nova, while Dakota watched them from a distance. Nikan was practicing with himself, bounding around a rock as if it was his opponent, striking when he imagined it turned around. A light brown half-wolf, Chaska, wandered around, looking for a way to help the pack's activities. Chaska approached Nikan, and when he announced himself, he almost had his neck skewered by his fangs.

"Sorry" Nikan apologized, then went back to his pretend fight.

"Wouldn't it be better to fight with someone who can fight back?" Nikan scoffed at the idea, knowing what he meant.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Who said you would?" Nikan stopped, then looked back with a taunting smile. "So is that a yes?" Nikan looked away, then without warning, he pivoted around and lunged towards his opponent. Chaska side stepped effortlessly, and Nikan landed on his feet. He went for Chaska again, and this time knocked him down. He stood triumphantly over him, a wide grin across his muzzle.

"Want to go another round?" he jeered. However, his grin slowly disappeared as the half-breed had his own.

"You let your guard down." Before Nikan could even let out a yelp of surprise, he felt a force against his belly as Chaska kicked him away with his rear legs, and he lifted himself up while Nikan recovered.

"Nice move."

"Shall we?" Nikan nodded. This time, Chaska made the first move. He charged towards the runt of a wolf, and readied himself to go for his right flank. However, he did not notice the rock on his right, and Chaska bounded from it and was now on his left. The next second, he was down on the ground again. "You should expect the enemy to play dirty." Nikan grunted and struggled at first, then with a flick of his forepaw, he got a small amount of dirt into Chaska's eyes. He leapt off, attempting to shake it out. Nikan took his chance and knocked him over, earning a surprised yelp and everyone's attention.

"I guess you already know how to." Nikan once again stood triumphantly, then gave a respectful bow of his head. Chaska returned the gesture with his own. Everyone went back to their own sessions, except Koza.

"Never knew you had those kind of moves. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" he queried admiringly. He looked very impressed, in fact almost bewildered, even though Chaska had lost.

"From Agro. He is quite a good fighter, but he rarely fights dirty. Only when it is necessary." Koza's face went sour at the mention of the wolf's name. Recently, he had come to despise that street-wanderer. He had disrespected him in front of his most trusted. But for Chaska's sake, he would not show it, so he replaced the look with a subtle one, acting as if he were thinking over it.

"He must be. Perhaps he could teach me somethings." Chaska smiled at the idea.

"Yeah. Maybe he can." There was a small moment of silence, then Koza got into a crouched position. "Let's get this done then." Chaska got into his own, then they engaged each other in their own friendly spar.

* * *

**Back At Nome**

* * *

The sun just began to peek over the horizon, signaling the start of a brand new day. For many, it signaled hope. One more day to breath the sweet frosty air of Alaska. Perhaps someone will overcome an obstacle or find something that changes their life for the better. For others, it brought despair. One more day to struggle, to try to survive. The former happened to be the case for a particular white furred wolf-dog strolling down the Main Street.

'Maybe she just did that to be nice. Nothing behind it, just a friendly gesture.' Rei thought to himself as his mind turned with thoughts of the day he had with Katie.

Caught up in his thoughts, the half-breed looked up just in time to move out of the way of another canine he was about to walk into. This was the fourth time that day he almost ran into someone, not counting the times he actually did. 'That was close.' he thought to himself before walking into a large snowdrift in front of an alley, falling inside the ice cold powder. Inside the snow, Rei could hear a chorus of laughter from whatever dogs happened to be watching when it happened, "Well, this is embarrassing." he said to himself before climbing out and shaking the snow from his fur.

He continued walking but strolled down an alley instead of staying on the main streets, 'I have to get her out of my head. Maybe I should just ask?' he thought before banishing that idea, 'No. It's not that simple. Wait, Agro's pretty good at stuff like this, I'll ask him.' he thought confidently before heading to the fenced off alley he and his brother called 'home'.

* * *

**Several Minutes Later...**

* * *

Rei slid through the loose board and entered the alleyway. The area was covered in things that would normally be considered junk and garbage. Old chew toys, discarded cushions and blankets, miscellaneous trinkets littered the snow. Ahead of him sat a small hut comprised of discarded blankets and cushions being held up by two vertically standing sticks, the entrance covered by one of the blankets.

Rei heard a faint groan followed by quiet murmuring coming from inside the hut. The canine tread carefully across the alley to keep from disturbing the source of the sounds, stepping over various items that would create noise. A few seconds later he stood at the entrance to the hut, "Agro?" he called out quietly, "I need to speak with you." Rei perked up an ear to listen for any sort of response but got none. He stepped inside cautiously with head low and ears tucked. The inside of the hut was slightly more spacious than it seemed from outside. It could roughly fit nearly three full grown canines but settled for two.

Rei looked down and saw Agro snoozing on top of a light blue tattered blanket. His muzzle was open enough for a bit of drool to flow out as he quietly snored, "...one more bite..." he mumbled as he slept. Rei prodded him softly with a paw, "Agro, there's something important I want to talk to you about." The grey wolf growled lightly.

"Go away" he grumbled swatting his paw at the air near Rei's nose. With a groan Rei grabbed Agro by the tail and pulled him into the cold Alaskan air.

Conveniently, a frigid breeze blew over Agro's grey coat, causing the wolf to quickly jump to his paws. In a flash, he tackled his brother to the growl, snarling at him, "You have three seconds to tell me why you woke me up." he growled angrily.

Rei laughed nervously, "I have to talk to you about something. It's really important."Agro thought for a second before letting his younger sibling up.

"This had better be good." he grumbled, letting Rei up and sitting back on his haunches with a look of annoyance on his face. As Rei explained his situation with Katie, Agro's expression softened and became more understanding as well as looking a little mischievous. "So, let me get this straight. Katie is outta my fur?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. So could you-" Rei said before being interrupted.

"For good?" Agro asked wanting confirmation.

"Yeah sure. So-" Rei began again before once again being interrupted by his brother.

"Wow! I'm gonna need a sec to let that sink in." he said gleefully. Rei began to get annoyed and scowled at Agro for a moment, tapping his tail impatiently.

"Are you ready to listen yet?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"Yeah. So what's the problem again?" Agro asked, cocking an eyebrow. Rei sighed heavily.

"I think she likes me but I'm not sure how to approach it. What should I do?" he asked with a pleading look. Agro looked down in thought for a few seconds before looking up at Rei.

"Do you like her back?" he asked. Rei began to look away, his cheeks and ears suddenly became warmer.

"Well...umm...I, uh, I think so. I mean, I kinda like her." he said nervously.

"Well just tell her. You'll never know if she likes you if you don't ask." Agro answered with a smile. Rei's ears folded back slightly and his tail hugged his haunches.

"You sure that'll work?" Agro nodded.

"You see where it got your big brother, right? Trust me, the worst that could happen would be her saying no. I'm sure she won't though." he said confidently.

"Okay. I'll do it. Thanks for the advice." Rei said slightly more cheerfully, hugging Agro briefly.

"That's what brothers are for. We look out for each other." Agro said nonchalantly. Rei turned and headed for the loose board in the fence, exiting and heading back to the streets of Nome. Agro shook his head slowly, "At least she's finally outta my fur." he said with a smirk before going back to his nap.

After looking for several minutes, Rei found Katie talking to her friend Jade. "Hey Katie." he called out.

The husky turned around to acknowledge him. "Hi Rei! How are you?" Katie asked.

"I'm fine. Hey, I need to talk to you about something." Rei said before looking at Jade over Katie's shoulder, "In private. No offense Jade."

She shrugged, "None taken." Jade said before walking off.

"So, Katie. How are you?" Rei asked with a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

"I'm fine. What did you wanna talk about?" she asked.

Rei could feel the inside of his ears heat up, "Oh, right. Remember the other day when we were at the warehouse?" he asked.

Katie nodded briskly, "Yeah. That was fun, wasn't it?" she asked.

Rei nodded more hesitantly, "Yeah. We talked and got to know each other better. Then you, sorta brushed against me." he said blushing.

Katie's eyes widened at the memory, "Oh right. That happened." she said shyly. Rei saw a slight blush hidden amongst her fur. "What about it?" she queried, the blush fading away. But Rei's stayed.

"W-well, it's just that..I wanted to know...Why?" The husky turned her head away, and Rei could see the blush coming back.

"I...I-" A piercing howl rung in their ears. Rei's attention immediately went to it, as did Katie's. "What was that?" she wondered aloud.

"Something that isn't good." He started to run towards it, though slowed himself as he looked back. "Stay here! It's dangerous!" He ran off, leaving a stunned Katie behind. Only one idea popped into her head.

"Gotta get help" she muttered. In an instant, she was off in the other direction. "Gotta get help! Gotta get help!"

* * *

Rei sprinted in the direction of the howl. He took to the back alleys to move through Nome to get past the gathering crowds of people filling the streets. Just about every human and canine in town had heard the howl and started to investigate. Rei had even spotted a few people with guns ready looking through the streets to find the source.

"Hey runt!" called out a voice, stopping Rei in his tracks. He looked at a walled off clearing to his right and spotted three wolves looking at him with wicked grins and spiteful eyes. One on the left had dark brown fur, one in the middle had pitch black fur, and the last one of the far right had dingy grey fur with a scar on his brow. They stalked forward with a menacingly slow walk and began to surround Rei.

"Who are you? What're you doing here?" Rei asked as his ears began to fold back and his tail fell limp.

The wolves began to circle him and one laughed maliciously, "Our Alpha sends his regards." he said with a slight snarl. The next thing Rei knew, he felt a sharp pain in the scruff of his neck as one of the wolves gripped him in their jaws and began to drag him to the ground. The second wolf pinned his legs to keep him from resisting and the third bared his fangs, preparing to snap them close around Rei's throat. Then he saw a flash of black streaks tackle the third wolf and knock him to the ground. The other two wolves instantly ran to their comrade's side and growled threateningly at the canine that intervened.

"No one picks on my brother and gets away with it. Especially when they try to kill him." Agro snarled. The third wolf, presumably the leader of the three, stood up and chuckled lowly.

"Black streaks, eh? You were next on our list. The Alpha wanted you dead especially." he said with a fang baring grin.

Agro raised an eye brow, "List? What are you talking about? Who's your Alpha?" he asked, demanding an answer.

"Asgina" the leader said cryptically before lunging at Agro, nipping at his forepaws. The wolf dodged backwards and retaliated with a scratch to his opposer's face, scarring his right cheek. The opposing wolf reeled back and his subordinates rushed the streaked canine, both clawing and nipping at him. Agro countered the bite from the second wolf and slammed a paw on top of his head, sending his skull crashing into the ground. However, he wasn't fast enough to dodge the bite from the first wolf, his jaws closed around Agro's left hind leg. He yelped in pain and quickly sliced the top of his attackers head, sending him back with a yelp of his own. Agro limped backwards and stood defensively in front of Rei. The wolves began to slowly stalk closer to the brothers, fiendishly laughing as they did so.

"Any ideas little brother?" Agro asked Rei, his eyes not leaving the attackers.

"A little late for plans, don't you think?" the second wolf asked sarcastically.

The wolves stepped closer and closer to the brothers, their snarls sounding more vicious with each step.

"Hey!" shouted a voice from behind, catching the attention of everyone in the alley. They all looked to see Balto standing behind them, crouched with ears folded and fur bristled, "Go pick on someone your own size" he growled. Seeing the wolves' attention turned elsewhere, Agro leapt onto the back of the second wolf, clawing his shoulders and biting down hard into the nape of his neck. The wolf howled in pain an tried to shake Agro from his back, but the wolf was latched on tight. The two other wolves saw their comrade being attacked and ran to assist him only to be stopped on their tracks by Balto tackling them both, sending the third wolf into the wall and knocking him out cold.

"Looks like it's just you and me mutt" the lead wolf growled with a sadistic smirk. He lunged at Balto with his jaws agape and fangs ready to plunge into the wolfdog's flesh. Balto leapt to the side to dodge ad retaliated with bite to the wolf's tail. The rival wolf yelped and quickly turned to face Balto, "You're gonna pay for that" he snarled before swiping at him with his claws. Balto dodged backwards, the claws missing their mark, and returned with a headbutt, dazing the wolf and making him stumble backwards. Balto took this as a chance to finish the fight and tackled the wolf again and placed his paw on his throat.

"Leave! And if we ever see you again, Agro's gonna make sure that's the last time." he threatened before lifting his paw. The wolf stared up at Balto with contempt in his eyes before slowly nodding. Balto let the wolf up, and when he hesitated to leave, growled at him loudly. The wolf quickly barked to his subordinates and called them to attention, the second wolf limping and bleeding from the wounds inflicted on him by Agro, and the third wolf had to be dragged away by the scruff of his neck.

Balto looked to Rei, who was still a little shaken by the attack, "What was that all about? Who were those wolves?" he asked. Rei shook his head.

"No idea. I heard a howl and when I went to investigate, those guys attacked me. I would've been a goner if it wasn't for Agro" he said looking at his older brother.

"The strange thing was that they knew us. They said something about a list, and that their Alpha gives us his regards." Agro said, moving back to stand beside his younger sibling. Balto shook his head.

"This is bad. We have go find Chaska. If wolves are attacking, he must have some idea of why." he said. Agro and Rei both nodded and the group proceeded to leave Nome through the back alleys to find Chaska and get a better hold on the situation at hand.


	14. One Last Time

Dawn had approached. And the coming of the sun marked a new day for many. For some, it would be a peaceful day. but for a pack of wolves, it would be full of death. Blood would be spilled, and many would lay in peace, in a dreamless sleep. Koza stayed at the front, his childhood friend on one side, and his mate on the other. They had no plan. All they knew was that they would meet their foe on the frozen plain at the bottom of the mountain. His daughter stayed at the mountain with his brother and the most injured of what remained. All were ready for a fight. Though they all believed it to be their last. They was no possible way for victory. No help was close, and the outcasts were numerous.

"You ready for this?" He asked his friend. The brown half-wolf nodded. He asked the same of his mate, and she answered the same. Satisfied with their answers, he put a paw forward and pivoted around so his side was to his pack. Overall, there were eleven, including himself, Chaska and Dakota. He then began his speech, "This is it! There is no turning back!" As he spoke, he went along the line they formed. The cold wind blew through their fur. Each face was hard with anger and courage. They all stood tall, their tails straightening out and their ears back. "Today, one pack shall leave this battle alive! So we shall make sure that it is us! We may be outnumbered, but we have something they do not have! We have faith! Faith that we will win! And as long as we have faith, we will hold our ground! So stand with me!" he finished, moving back to his position.

An eerie silence settled over the plain. Every moment was aching in their muscles, begging them to make a move. But they would save all their strength for the battle. It was later followed by a spine-chilling howl. A second later, another came. It continued for a while longer. It was meant to instill fear in them. And it did not work. But what they saw next did. Out of the forest at the other end came one large wolf. Chaska snarled and bared his teeth, instantly recognizing the menace. It was the traitor, Akiak. But he looked fine. He had no injuries whatsoever, as if he had never taken that fall. Chaska expected at least a few scars. Then again, he could only see him from a distance.

"You were right. He is back" Koza whispered to Chaska with a growl. Chaska glared straight at the black wolf, but then his gaze fell on another beside him. it was the same one that had led them into the trap only a couple of days ago. They continued to empty out of the shadows until there was fourteen. The number surprised the mountain wolves, for they expected much more. They were also not what he expected. When he thought of outcasts, he pictured scrawny, scarred wolves. Yes, they had scars, but they were far from starving. They were more buff and muscular then the last time he had seen them. And each of them had hungry, savage glares. He once considered some of them friends and family, members of the pack. Now, they were the enemy. Koza had an uncertain feeling, because of the fact that the amount here was not near the amount that Dakota had described in the last attack, and that made him wonder where the rest were. He felt Dakota shudder by his side, and sent a comforting glance in her general direction. She returned it with a smile, then looked back to them. "How did he gather so many?" Koza asked himself. The outcasts approached until they were close enough to speak to them. They formed two lines behind their leader, Akiak in his own rank at the front.

"You should have left when you have the chance!" Akiak shouted to them, his voice booming. He grinned sadistically, eyeing the half-wolf. "Especially you. zyou had plenty of warnings. But now...we shall enjoy this! Won't we?!" His minions chuckled with high, cruel laughter. He kept his stare on Chaska, not laughing at all. "And that speech, Koza! What a excellent speech! Never thought you had it in you!" Koza snarled at his remark.

"You have no right to speak here, traitor!" Koza snapped, silencing the dark wolf. he kept his sadistic grin, as if he was amused by the young alpha. "You lost that right when you betrayed us all!" he claimed over his own growling. At that moment, Akiak's face changed. Now it was a frown.

"Not all of us! Do you not see those who stand with me?!" He motioned to the others behind him. They released their own growls and snarls. "Or did you forget about them?" He spoke quietly this time, with us barely able to hear. "I'll make sure that you do not. Ever again." He hissed the final words, adding a venomous touch to them. As he did, the first line moved in slowly. They split and started to come from the sides.

"Protect the mountain!" Koza ordered. His line made a pointed shape around the start of the mountain path. As the first wave moved in on their flanks, the second came to the front. "Stand your ground!" As the enemy closed in, their line began to waver, most of them quivering in fear. At the last possible second, the outcasts stopped just a few steps away.

"You should have left when you had the chance" Akiak repeated in a quiet whisper. Then, he snapped his jaws together, his teeth making a loud click sound. And that was the signal. The battle had begun.

* * *

Nova felt herself being called towards the battle, her blood boiling and a little voice in her head begging to fight. But she resisted and stayed back. The injured wolves needed her help more, and she could see from here that here father was doing better than ever. Already he had downed an outcast, incapacitating him by snapping his leg with a well aimed bite, then tossing him aside by his scruff.

Her eyes then fell on Chaska. He was kicking them back and snapping at their feet, but not landing any bites. She noticed that he did it on purpose. He wasn't one for violence, and went for non-lethal attacks and aimed to scare them off or force them into submission. As long as they never hit him, he would be fine.

But his wolves had taken a loss as well. One on the left had been almost killed, and running up the path, as ordered by Koza. Any injured were to retreat. She rushed to the wolf's aid and allowed him to lean on her.

"Thank you" he rasped. His chest was fresh with his own blood from the bite wound just below his throat. It had only just missed by an inch, but was still lethal if not treated with care. They didn't have very good healers, the best being her brother. She had little experience, and normally became squeamish around lots of blood. But he was injured, and as the alpha's daughter, it rested upon her to care for them.

She glanced back to catch a glimpse of her fellow back being pushed back. They were outnumbered by a few, but the outcasts seemed to be more skilled in battle. She felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I've got you" Nikan assured the injured wolf as he took over. Nova whirled back to the view of the battle. Already, another was coming up. She was about to go to his aid when she heard a cry for help. She recognized the voice. In an instant, she rushed to her uncle's aid, telling one of the others to watch for the wounded warriors as they came.

She found Nikan standing over the injured wolf, and he was facing off against three outcasts. "_How did they get in?" _she wondered with a confused look. Apparently, Nikan had asked them the same question, and they were answering as she entered.

"You think you know every part of this mountain? Then you have another thing coming" the brawniest of the outcasts bellowed. He lunged forward, only to be countered and knocked back by Nova. "What's this we have here? The proud daughter of Koza? I shall enjoy this" he snickered as a sadistic grin broke out on his muzzle. She snarled back at him, baring her teeth and her hackles raised while he seemed more relaxed. That's what made her fear increase, that he did not even bother to get into a defensive stance. She stood by Nikan, watching her opponents every move, and then they leaped into a dance of death.

* * *

The battle was not in their favor. Already two had been forced to fall back, and Koza could see the others weakening. Only five outcasts had fallen, mostly by himself and Chaska. His friend had surprised him in this battle. As he pushed on, the alpha noticed something about Chaska. He wasn't sure at first, but it seemed that he was getting more and more aggressive. It looked like he was holding something back.

While deep in thought, he was caught unprepared as he felt a pair of jaws latch on. Whoever it was had bad aim, and got his back instead of his neck. He used it to his advantage and bucked him before landing a well-placed back kick to his head. that made six down. His attention went back to Chaska, and in a small moment, he noticed something. A red gleam in his eye. Not like that wolf, Agro, but more like fire. Once again, he was caught unaware, this time though his opponent missed, and he managed to knock him back, only to stagger him.

"Fall back!" He called out to the others, and slowly they backed up, keeping their line together. But they stopped when a howl pierced through the air. In the distance, three figures burst from the woods. They jumped into the rear flank of the outcasts, and burst through the middle. The others scattered in fear and surprise, some of them tripping over their fallen allies. Before the mountain pack stood four familiar faces.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Chaska demanded. It seemed that the battle had built up his pressure, so he wasn't as calm as he normally was.

"We came to help" Agro answered, approaching them. "Chaska, the town was attacked." Koza held his breath, knowing full well where his son was. Agro noticed and quickly added, "No one was hurt, except the attackers. The idiots never expected so many of us. When one of them explained that there was a trap, we headed right over."

"Trap? What trap?" Dakota queried. Koza arched a brow when they mentioned 'trap', trying to figure out what that could mean. So far, everything was going well.

"He forgot to share that information" Balto answered for Agro rather bluntly. "Like Agro said, we are here to help. I think it would be best if Rei went with me to where the wounded are. Care to show the way?" Dakota nodded and left quickly, the other two trailing behind. All the while, Akiak stood on the plain. They had only just remembered he was still there.

"Well done! I must congratulate you on your victory, even it was only small. But, you see, it is nowhere near over." He let out another howl, and more outcasts came. This time, it was near to double it was before. Akiak retreated into the darkness, and before anyone could stop him, Chaska charged after him.

"Chaska! Don't follow!" It was too late though, for he was already too far. He happened to miss the fact that the outcasts made a gap in their ranks for him to pass, closing it after. "Dammit! Alright, this is it! For the mountain!" Koza shouted as the outcasts charged them. The outcasts made their own charge, and the second clash of the battle began.

* * *

**Okay, so that's another chapter. And yes, that last bit by Koza was a bit cheesy. But I wasn't inspired when I did that, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all in the final chapter :)**


	15. Sacrifice

Chaska was but a blur as he sprinted through the forest, following the foul scent and mocking voice carried by the wind. His mind was set on one thing, the thought of killing the traitorous wolf, Akiak. Every part of his body was driven by the thought, the longing for his blood to be spilled across the snow. The very white powder exploded behind him where he took a bounding step.

"You should have stayed away from this! You should never have returned!" Akiak's voice yelled back accusingly. "None of this would have happened! Your so-called parents would still be alive! They died because of you!" His rage built up, the adrenaline pumping around faster and faster. Occasionally, a rogue voice in his head tried to reason with him.

_"This isn't you. If you do this, you are no better than he is" _it whispered. He paid it no attention, ignoring it completely. "_Your parents wouldn't want this. We wouldn't want this." _That one line brought him to a skidding halt, just stopping before a fallen log. His eyes were to the ground, his chest heaving as he panted. For some reason, he felt the anger dissipate, and at the same time, so did his strength. It felt good to have the dreadful feeling leave his body. Now he remembered that his friends were in need of help. So he began to backtrack, though stopped, his ears pointing up.

"You are weak! You could never save them!" In an instant, the anger was back, and even more than before. His ears bent forward, a low growl escaping his inner self. And once again, he was off. he had forgotten about his friends, and had only one objective. To kill Akiak. Soon, his target came into his vision. He stood amongst the trees up a slope, the sun blaring behind him, partially hidden by the clouds and the slow snowfall that had just begun.

"This ends now, Akiak!" Chaska stated with a loud voice, anger carried with it. He stood there, heaving again as he got his air back with only a couple of sharp breaths. "Come down and fight!" Akiak smirked wickedly down at the brown half-wolf.

"I see you have the power that was given to you. Though I wonder if you know how to use it." Chaska snarled, thinking this to be some trick to stall him.

"Enough tricks! I am not here to play games!" Akiak cackled, shaking his head in amusement.

"I knew you would not understand. You don't even know of the power you hold within you. The darkness deep inside. And yet, you have released it without knowledge of doing so." Chaska could only look at him in confusion, even though there was still anger in his expression. "Obviously, this is all going in one ear and out the other. The only way you will listen is if I oblige to your request. You wish to fight?" He readied himself, his legs bending down. "Very well. Let us fight." And with a spring in his step, he leaped from atop the slope, his claws aiming straight for Chaska. The half-wolf countered, leaping towards him to meet him in battle.

* * *

Koza butted his opponent away, only to have his vulnerable shoulder clamped onto by another's jaws. Quickly he snapped back, just clipping their ears. Air arrived when a grey blur slammed into the attacker, taking a tuft of fur with it. Agro stood before Koza, hastily retreating to his side.

"I have never said this, but I think that we might lose" Agro declared, groaning at his own words. Koza snickered at the black-streaked wolf.

"So the fighter wants to give up? By all means, go ahead. We might follow." Agro glanced sideways, grinning.

"Hey, I said that I had never said those words. Doesn't mean I will follow along with them." Agro let out a snarl as another outcast pounced towards him. Gracefully he turned and kicked his hind legs at the attacker's jaw, hearing a clap when they were snapped shut, followed by a whimper. The outcast retreated, and two more took his place. They looked like they would be more trouble.

All around, the mountain wolves held their ground. Already they had lost four, one of them killed by having his throat torn open and Dakota among the injured. It may have seemed that they were outnumbered, but they managed to hold their ground because unlike the outcasts they relied heavily on teamwork. The outcasts mostly striked one by one, sometimes in twos. That made them easier targets. So that made the battle even. But soon, it would become very uneven.

* * *

Inside the mountain, a battle of it's own went on. Nova knocked her uncle's attacker away and narrowly dodged a set of jagged teeth to her neck. Nikan returned the favor with a feigned strike to the wolf's paw, then struck at their vulnerable neck. He only managed to nip it, but the damage was enough to cause him to back off. They thought that they were going well. That was until two more shapes joined the scene from behind. Nova readied herself to strike, but halted herself to see that one of them was the famed half-wolf, Balto. And with him was a smaller half-breed.

"Glad you could make it" she remarked, turning back to her uncle to help him up. He had been injured, blood running down his leg. The injured wolf he had taken lay towards the back of the cave, slumped against the wall.

"Rei. Make sure that wolf is doing okay" Balto instructed. Rei nodded and hurried over, and Nikan limped after him. Nova turned her attention on the outcasts to see that they had recovered, and were ready for more. "You should stay down. You can't win." The lead wolf scoffed as he regained his balance.

"I'm not sure if you counted, but you are the one outnumbered here." The other two let out snarls, and Nova returned it with her own. Oddly enough, Balto seemed overly calm.

"I warned you." The battle began again when one of the lackey's charged headlong towards Balto. He took a sidestep, jutting a leg out and sending the wolf into a roll after he tripped. "Next." At the calling, the next lackey charged, this time catching on and going over the leg before whirling around to attack him from behind. Balto ducked, and the wolf sailed over him.

The leader darted towards Nova, catching her off guard. He stood above her, grinning evilly down at her.

"Get off me!" she shouted at him, kicking with her legs. None of the hits did anything, and he raised a paw to swipe at her. She looked pleadingly over to Balto, but he was still engaging in combat with the other outcast.

"It's all over with you now, missy. Say goodbye." He raised it higher, then brought it down hard. She closed her eyes and braced herself, but felt nothing. Instead she heard a roar of pain, and found that the wolf had gone away from her. He was laying on his side, blood trickling from his leg. Turning her head, she found her savior. And she was surprised by who she found.

"Koa?"

"In the flesh." Blato came over, obviously finished with the other wolf. And he was equally surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Koa was about to answer, but another did for him. A voice Balto recognized easily.

"We came to help."

* * *

Koza felt the full brunt of the strike against him, sending him flying back. He caught a glimpse of Agro to see if he could help, but saw that he was busy with three wolves at once, a mountain wolf helping him. So taking matters into his own hands, he risked injury to defeat his opponent. But at a cost. He cringed as pain shot up from his leg. Inspecting it closely, it looked bad. He had heard a snap, and could see a hint of white. If there was a time to fall back, it was now.

"Fall back!" he ordered the others. Slowly, they moved the defensive back. They were backed up onto the thin path, forcing them to go into three separate lines. The outcasts closed in, striking quickly at the ones at the front. Koza remained at the front, despite his injuries. He believed it was all over. That was until he heard a howl from behind. His head snapped around to the source and saw four figures running down. Two he knew as Balto and Nova, but the other two surprised him. He heard cheers rise up from his pack as Koa and Aleu charged forward, rallying everyone to them. Even Koza moved aside for them to pass, then followed them. The outcasts at first cowered, most running away. Only half stood their ground, only to be pushed forward by their cowering allies as the rest of Aleu's pack came up from their rear flank.

It happened so quickly. More than half of the outcasts fell, and they allowed the others to retreat. A howl of victory rang up the mountain, and many others joined until it was the only sound that could be heard. But Koza stopped when he saw five figures on the horizon. Thinking they were more outcasts, he readied his stance. Though before he could charge, Agro ran to one of them. It turned out that the others were the rest of her family.

"Kara!" They nuzzled their muzzles against each other before she looked him over with worry and shock. She was speechless as she saw the wounds. "What are you all doing here?" he asked the others.

"A small husky came to us and told us of the situation" Kara's father, Brutus explained. Kara began licking Agro's wounds, and he cringed slightly. "We came to help, but it looks like that you don't need any." The husky looked over the battlefield to see it was littered with several bodies, the snow stained with blood. The reunion was going well until Kel reminded the wolf pack of something.

"Where's Chaska?!" she exclaimed. Koza looked to the forest with a wild expression. Everyone else did when they heard a loud howl of pain. "No" was all that escaped her mouth in a whisper.

"Quickly!" Koza shouted, getting the others to follow him into the forest.

* * *

Chaska went through the thin trunk of the tree, bark and snow showering the area around him. He wasn't given time to recover as Akiak snatched him up and tossed him again. This time, he landed on his feet. He wasn't sure how, and didn't bother to figure out. His mind was clouded by rage, and the anger continued to build as Akiak spoke.

"You are blind to what you are!" Akiak snapped just before lunging again. Chaska leaped to the side and then lunged to Akiak's side, snapping at his hind leg. Akiak seemed to feel no pain, and reached back to snag Chaska's tail in his paws. With a powerful swing, he sent the half-breed flying into a rock. Chaska gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his back. But he then recovered when the pain disappeared as quickly as it had come. Akiak seemed surprised by how quickly he got himself ready. "I see that your power has become stronger."

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Chaska snarled. They began to circle one another, waiting for the right time. Akiak chose this moment to explain.

"I know that you know of the children of Aniu. As you know, each has a power. Some have the ability to see into the future, while others can see into one's soul. Though some are more...physical that others. Such as yours." Chaska froze, and took the chance to look himself over. He was surprised by what he saw, and also that he hadn't noticed it before. He was more muscular than ever before. His fur was darker. And his claws..his claws were at least twice as long as they normally were. "You have the ability to adjust your strength. And it's all thanks to me." Chaska shot a confused look at the wolf. And for a second, Akiak changed. He looked more like a shadow, his eyes replaced by glowing red orbs. After a shake of his head, his vision was normal.

"W..what are you? You aren't Akiak" he stated. The dark wolf grinned.

"You are right. Akiak is no more than a vessel. His soul has been consumed. And now, I have replaced him." There was a short moment of silence, then realization hit Chaska.

"Asgina." Akiak didn't seem surprised. Instead, his grin widened, and soon horrible laughter followed. And it was not Akiak's. This laugh was dark and full of evil. It seemed to echo and sounded deeper that any other he had heard.

"You are smart" another voice spoke. Just like the laugh, it was deep, dark and seemed to echo. Chaska knew that this was Asgina's true voice.

"What did you mean I have you to thank?" Chaska demanded.

"Why do you think you saw my true form. Why do you think you are so powerful? Why do you think that the only thing that fuels your power is rage?" The dark wolf paused. "_I _gave you that power. _I _made you stronger. _You _have part of _me _inside of you." Chaksa was left stunned. And then, the rage became overwhelming. He shot forward, taking them both out onto an ice lake. Asgina slid across, his claws scraping across the surface. Chaksa did the same.

Asgina was the first to move. He darted forward with unnatural speed, slamming into Chaska. He quickly recovered, charging before Asgina could counter. He sent his rolling away, and he stumbled up.

"Is that the best you have?" the demon wolf mocked. Chaska showed that it was not, and slammed into him again. He butted him in the side, and Asgina responded by tearing at his shoulder. Chaska fell forward, letting out a howl of pain. While he was down, Asgina lumbered to him and placed a paw down on his throat. "I had big things for you. But it is obvious that you are too dangerous to be kept alive." Before the wolf could finish him, Chaska let out a roar of rage and slammed his own paw across his face, scratching out his eye. The wolf staggered away, and soon Chaska was on top of him.

"You...are...finished" he panted. But then he felt a strike of pain at his throat, and saw a red liquid on Asgina's claws. He knew what damage that did. But he would not go down alone. With one quick movement, he clamped his jaws down on the wolf's throat, crushing it in an instant. When the wolf stopped kicking, he let go. It had suddenly hard to breath, and he only managed a few steps before collapsing. Slowly, his eyes began to close, his breaths slowing by the second.

"Chaska!" He opened his eyes slightly to see the one he loved. "No!" Kel came to his side, licking at the wound to stop the bleeding. But it was too late.

"K..Kel...stop...please." She didn't, so it was up to Kara to stop her.

"Please don't die! Not like this!" Chaska sighed. It hurt his throat to talk, but it didn't matter. Soon, he would be at peace.

"K..Kel...please d..do..not cry...be strong...for...your family...for me." And with that, he closed his eyes and fell into darkness.

* * *

Kel awoke from the memory. Ever since that day, she could never stop thinking of him. Feeling a tug at her stomach, she looked down to see one of the pups drinking from her. Their pups. She smiled as the others tottered over for their turn. Altogether, there were four of them. Two girls and two boys. She named the girls Nina and Dawn, and the boys Tikaani and Connor.

Nina had a white fur coat and blue eyes. Dawn had light brown fur with white paws and green eyes. Tikaani had black fur with a white streak along his back and brown eyes. Connor had light brown fur and brown eyes.

But something wasn't right. There was something missing. Then, out from the blanket they had all been under, one more. This one was more wolf than the rest, and had brown fur with brown eyes. He resembled his father the most, and so she had the perfect name for him.

"Chaska. Come here" she called over in a motherly tone. The pup followed her voice and found his spot, then began to drink. Once again, she felt peaceful. "Look at them. Our kids" she said, looking up to the roof. She then laid her head down and began to rest as her pups continued to drink. Soon, they would be older. And then they would go a journey of their own.

* * *

**And that's the end. Pretty sad, don't you think? Anyway, this is goodbye to the Balto archive (for now). If I come back, then I'll see you all then. Goodbye :)**


End file.
